La Mission Spéciale
by Tashalouisee
Summary: A fan fiction which includes Kerry Smithy. Four officers are shipped abroad for a special mission. Will they get a breakthrough or will they fail? Would it bring them closer or drift them apart? What will a trip to the land of the French bring up?
1. A Job Opportunity

_Hey guys._

_Since I finished my latest story, I've had fan fiction withdrawal so decided to write a third one._

_In my previous story, I invented PC Rebecca Young who I made out to be Kerry Young's younger sister and decided to keep her for this story as she fitted well._

_She will be one of the four main characters along with Kerry Young, Dale Smith and Cameron Tait._

_Hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

"_Ah Sergeant Smith, come in. Please, take a seat"_ Superintendant O'Karo politely ordered, pointing to a grey plastic chair next to where DCI Jack Meadows was sat.

Smithy sat down and thought for a moment as to the reason why he had been summoned to the boss's office. Had he done something wrong that he hadn't realised? Within seconds, Smithy came to the conclusion that he was in trouble. Why else would he be sat in the Super's office, along with the DCI _and _Inspector?

"_Sergeant Smith. Inspector Gold, DCI Meadows and I have a very important job for you, if you would like to accept it"_

Sergeant Smith asked what the job was and Adam O'Karo started to explain.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sergeant Smith left the Superintendant's office and headed down the corridor towards his own office where he closed the door, took a seat and started flicking through the pile of paperwork covering his desk. Smithy was honoured to be asked to take part in such a special job and even though he felt a little apprehensive, the young Sergeant was quite looking forward to it. Pulling out his mobile phone from the top drawer, Smithy entered his contacts, scrolled down to his mates name and started typing out a short text before hitting the send button.

* * *

"_There we go, one coffee, small drop of milk, one and a half sugars. Fuss pot!"_ Kerry Young giggled as she handed her colleague his hot drink.

Beep beep

"_Oh no worries, I'll hold your coffee while you check your phone Mr Popular"_ Kerry joked, rolling her big blue eyes.

Cameron Tait slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and emerged with a black iphone. After tapping in his pass code, Cameron scrolled down to read his text before filling Kerry in on what it said.

"_It's Smithy. He text saying he wants to see me when we get back to the station"_

Been as they weren't actually doing anything except for drinking hot coffee, both PC's decided to head back to the station to await further instructions.

* * *

"_G'day Serge, you wanted to see me?" _Cameron asked after arriving back at the station.

Smithy looked up from his pile of paperwork and smiled at the sight of his mate standing in the doorway.

"_Yeah Cam, shut the door"_

Cameron closed the door and took a seat opposite Smithy, waiting to hear what was so important.

"_Okay, I had a meeting with O'Karo, Meadows & Gold this morning..." _Smithy started but stopped to pull out some papers from a large white envelope. Putting them on the desk in front of Cameron for him to read, Smithy remained silent for a moment so that the Aussie PC could flick through the information. After seeing that Cameron had finished reading the last page, Smithy continued.

"_O'Karo told me all the info then asked if I was interested and, I told them I was"_

Looking up from the papers and standing up from his chair, Cameron smiled at his colleague.

"_Sounds great Serge. I'm sure you'll do great, good luck"_

Smithy smiled and spoke quickly before Cameron had a chance to leave the room.

"_Cam, that's not all. The Chief Super wants to keep this in tight nick so only wants our station to be involved but he wants four officers to go. I'm the first and O'Karo has asked me to choose a sensible officer who I think would be great for the job. Cam, fancy a little trip?"_

Cameron smiled and not needing to think twice, replied

"_I'd love to!"_

* * *

"_Enter"_

"_Oh Sir, sorry to disturb you, are you free a moment?" _Sergeant Smith asked after putting his head around the Superintendant's door.

"_Sure, come in" _Adam O'Karo signalled.

Smithy and Cameron both entered the Super's office and took a seat opposite his desk.

"_I've had a think and have decided that I'd like to take Cameron with me. I've shown him all the paperwork and he's informed me that he's interested. If that's alright with you Sir?"_

Adam instantly nodded and agreed that PC Tait was a suitable officer for the job.

"_You need to think of two more officers by the end of the day but, I want you to think hard. I need two officers who will be willing to push the boat out to get the right results. We need to nail this and get a breakthrough. It will be great for the station. So, think hard and give me a decision by the end of the day so I can authorise it with the Chief Super" _Adam explained to his two male officers.

Smithy and Cameron nodded before leaving the office. Even though they had the rest of the day to come up with two more officers and reasons for their choice, both men already knew who they wanted to be accompanied by.

* * *

Two hours later, Cameron and Kerry were out together making a house call to check up on an elderly lady that had had a break-in the previous day.

"_Thank you very much Mrs Daniels"_ Cameron said gratefully as a pot of tea was placed on the table in front of him and Kerry.

"_That's a beautiful photo Mrs Daniels"_ Kerry announced, pointing to a photo of two people standing on a sandy beach. The photo stood inside a black photo frame and had been placed delicately on top of the mantelpiece above an old stone fireplace.

Smiling, the elderly lady replied

"_Oh, thank you dear. That's of my Bill and I while we were on holiday in Cannes, France. It was taken...four years ago now. Sadly, he passed away the following week after we returned home"_

Kerry offered her apologies and listened as the older lady explained.

"_My Bill was unwell, had the big C. Our daughter and son in law bought us a holiday to Cannes for a week so that we could spend Bill's last few days by the sea. Bill loved the beach. Have you been to France before?"_

Kerry thought for a moment and explained that she had spent a week in Paris back while she was in comprehensive school before Mrs Daniel's turned her attention to Cameron, who shook his head.

"_Never been"_ he explained.

Mrs Daniels laughed and stated

"_Well, if you were born and raised in such a wonderful and beautiful country like Australia, there's no need to visit anywhere else. Since I was a little girl, I'd always wanted to visit 'OZ' as you young ones say and I eventually did and I'm glad Bill was the one I went with. We went on an extended honeymoon after our wedding and spent a month there visiting different places"_

Kerry and Cameron exchanged a look as they listened to the elderly lady's stories. The two officers swallowed the last of their hot drinks before thanking the lady and explaining that they had to leave. As they were leaving, the older lady had something to share with the two young officers.

"_You know dears, even though I knew my Bill was unwell, I was still saddened and shocked when he left. I thought we may have had a little more time together before it was his time to leave. We did a lot of things together in life, travelled many places but there was so much more we could have done. What I'm saying is darlings; make the most of your lives. You're both still young but you never knew when Heaven will call you so make the most of your time before it's too late. Travel places, make new friends. Enjoy your lives and live them to the full"_

Cameron and Kerry thanked the lady for her words of wisdom before jumping back into the car.

"_Sierra Oscar 202 from Sierra Oscar 54, what's your current location? Over"_

As Cameron turned the key in the ignition to start the engine, Kerry spoke into her radio.

"_Sierra Oscar 54 from 202, we're just leaving Groves Road Serge"_

For a few seconds there was silence as Kerry waited for a reply.

"_Have you got another shout?"_

Kerry looked at Cameron who shook his head.

"_No Serge, nothing yet. Is everything okay? Over"_

"_Everything's fine. I want you and PC Tait to meet myself and PC Young, the second, at the River Cafe on the Thames Wharf in ten minutes"_

Kerry made a confused face at Cameron but she pressed the button on her radio and simply replied

"_Serge"_

Kerry turned her head and stared at Cameron until finally speaking a few moments later.

"_You know something"_

Slowing down at a red traffic light, Cameron gave a slight smile

"_How do you say that Kerry Young...the first?"_

Kerry grinned

"_Funny Cam. Why does Smithy want to meet us? I know you know something. I can tell by the way you're smiling"_

Cameron laughed

"_What you mean Ker, I always smile!"_

Kerry made a funny noise and laughed. She didn't know what Cameron was hiding but been as they were on their way to meet Smithy and Rebecca, Kerry decided to drop it and find out when they arrived at the cafe.

* * *

"_Hello my darling colleagues" _Rebecca Young called out as she spotted her sister and Cameron entering the popular River Cafe.

Kerry took a seat next to her copper sister while Cameron headed to the drinks bar to help Smithy with their drinks, non alcoholic of course.

"_So how's your day been chicks?"_ Rebecca asked her big sister as they waited for the boys to return.

Kerry explained about the house call to the elderly lady's house and shared the words of wisdom that she and Cameron had received.

"_So basically she told you to get away and have a holiday?"_ Rebecca asked, to which Kerry nodded.

"_Well, it's funny she said that because Smi..."_

Rebecca paused as the male coppers returned to the table and placed four large mugs of creamy hot chocolate down.

"_Oh my fave! Yeah as I was saying...well actually, Smithy can now tell you himself"_

After taking a sip of his warm drink and licking his creamy lips, Smithy started to explain why he had asked Kerry and Cameron to meet them.

**Five minutes later**

_"So, are you up for it?"_ Smithy asked.

Kerry didn't have to think twice and nodded, great full to have the opportunity to prove that she's a good copper.

* * *

"_Oh Smithy, Superintendant O'Karo would like to see you in his office please. Quick as you can" _Inspector Gold informed Smithy as they passed each other in the hall way.

Smithy nodded and pushed the double doors leading into the staff canteen. Glancing around, he soon found what he was looking for.

"_Cameron, girls, come with me"_

Cameron, Kerry and Rebecca followed their Sergeant up to the top floor where they stopped outside the Super's office. Knocking on the door, Smithy waited for an answer.

"_Come" _said a voice from inside and that was the four officer's cue.

"_Sir, have you got a moment?"_

Adam O'Karo looked up from his desk and smiled, signalling for his officers to enter the office. Cameron was the last one in so shut the door behind him.

"_Seeing as there's four of you standing in front of me rather than two, I take it you've come to a decision?"_ Adam asked, directing the question at the two male officers.

Cameron Tait nodded.

"_Yes Sir. Sergeant Smith and I unanimously decided we'd like to take PC Young and...PC Young along with us. If that's alright with you"_

For a moment, O'Karo remained silent before eventually answering, this time turning his attention to the Young sisters.

"_Rebecca, this will be your first big operation but I'm sure you'll do well. Kerry, you've had some...difficult cases in the past and a few problems but this could be your chance to prove how great a police officer you really are. I believe in you and knew you will also do great. So, you have my approval"_

Smithy and Cameron smiled at the girls then thanked their boss. Even though Smithy had explained to the Cameron and the girls about the whole situation, he hadn't mentioned exactly where they were going. The reason for that was because he didn't actually know. O'Karo had purposely missed out the part of _where _they would be heading until four people had been found and approved. The four officers fell silent and stood anxiously in front of the Super.

"_I'm guessing you'd like to know where you four are heading?"_

Together, they all nodded.

"_Officiers de bonne chance"_

Cameron's face fell as the words his boss had spoken flew straight over his head. Smithy spotted the look on his mates face and mirrored it but then turned his head as he heard Rebecca's voice.

"_He said good luck officers"_

Kerry looked at her little sister and grinned while Adam O'Karo did the same.

"_PC Young, you speak French?"_

Before Rebecca could answer, Kerry beat her to it.

"_She's literally fluent. It's like her second language"_

Rebecca nodded and explained

"_Umm yes Sir. I did this exchange programme back in college a few years ago. A French student came over here to live with Kerry, Dad and me for a month before I went back with her and lived in France for a year"_

Adam smiled and nodded.

"_Well, PC Young that will come in very handy. Faites vos valises - pack your bags. You four are heading to France"_

The four officers beamed and started getting very excited.

"_Come into work for a few hours tomorrow in plain clothes for a training session. The Chief Super will be arriving at 10am so if you could be here for around the same time. We'll fill you in on everything you'll have to do then, you'll leave the following day. That okay?"_

Once again the four colleagues and friends nodded before heading out of the Superintendant's office. After they finished work that evening, Cameron, Smithy, Rebecca and Kerry returned to their separate homes to start packing for their trip abroad, each excited for their own personal reasons. That night, they made sure to get a good night's sleep before the training session the following morning. Who knew what the trip to the land of French would bring up? Would it bring them closer or drift them apart?


	2. The Briefing

**_Here's the second part of this fan fiction. _**

**_Hope you enjoy! :) _**

* * *

"_Has anyone seen Kerry or Rebecca this morning?"_ Honey whispered to the row of colleagues sitting behind her.

A few officers shook their head and after having a quick look around, Gary Best smirked and added

"_Cameron's not here either. Think they're all skiving"  
_Just then, Inspector Gold entered the room so the officers decided to quieten down.

"_Good morning, I'll only be giving you a short briefing this morning as there's lots of work to do today" _Gina announced.

While Gina turned her back to the officers so she could grab some paperwork, Tony Stamp leaned forward to Honey and Gary.

"_Doesn't look like Smithy's here either which is strange. I wonder where they are"_

Inspector Gold turned back around and started throwing out orders to the uniformed officers. Just before dismissing them, Gina remembered what O'Karo had told her to do.

"_Okay now, as some of you have probably noticed, there are some people missing from this briefing this lovely fine morning. Sergeant Smith and PC Tait have been asked to be part of a special case, along with both PC Young's. The operation means they'll have to go undercover and, it won't be around here. This morning they're in an important meeting with the Chief Super. For today, that's all I can tell you but the Super will come into tomorrow's briefing and explain the rest"_

Whispers started flooding around the room until Gina quickly stopped it.

"_Oh and, this operation is VERY tight nick so please, no gossiping. Keep it zipped!" _Gina warned, making a zip signal across her pale coloured lips.

After sensing the strict and slightly stressed tone in the Inspector's voice, the uniformed officers quickly left the room and headed off in different directions to start their days work.

* * *

"_Bonjour Mr Tait"_ Rebecca Young smiled as she greeted her colleague.

Cameron turned to look at the blonde female and smiled as she walked into the small room dressed in a pair of denim jeans, a long sleeved grey top and an open black jacket accompanied by a pair of flowery shoes. He was sat on the edge of a table next to Smithy, who was just about to ask where Kerry was when she too entered the room.

"_Have a clothes briefing this morning did you girls?" _Smithy remarked, smiling as Kerry walked into the room wearing almost identical to her sister; blue denim jeans and a grey top but accompanied by a pink jacket and a pair of pink fluffy ugg boots. Rebecca glanced over at her sister before pulling her face in a disgusted look and exclaiming

"_Believe me mate; my dress sense is way better than my sisters. I mean...look at her"_

Smithy laughed while Cameron let out a loud_ 'Oooooo' _then laughing as Kerry Young jokingly punched Rebecca on the arm_. _Rebecca giggled and wrapped her arms around her big sister before admitting

"_Only joking babes, I love you really"_

Before anything else could be said, the four officers stood to attention as Superintendant O'Karo entered the room followed by the Chief Superintendant. O'Karo smiled at his young friends but didn't say a word. After closing the door, the Chief Superintendant turned the face the four officers.

"_Sit"_ he ordered and of course, they did. Instantly.

Rebecca and Kerry hadn't dealt with the Chief Superintendant much in the past, neither had Cameron. However, Smithy had and knew what he was like. Horrible. His name was Chief Superintendant Brian Collins and even though it was his job to be boss and shout orders, he treated the officers beneath him with a rather un-professional attitude.

"_Okay so, you four have been picked to take part in an undercover investigation. A very important one. There's a huge drug problem in the French capital and it needs to be stopped before it goes too far. Last week, we received news from the French police that they received an anonymous tip off that drugs were being shipped over to Cardiff. We let the South Wales police know and they managed to catch the shipment just as it was coming in but it was only a small amount. They arrested two people but they're keeping their mouths shut and won't tell us who organised the shipping from the other end. So, that's why you four are heading out there"_

The four offices sat quietly, trying to take in everything that they were being told. For the next half hour or so, lots of orders and questions were passed around the room until finally, the four Sun hill officers knew exactly what was expected of them while out in France. Just then, the chief superintendant did something that shocked Smithy...he smiled.

"_Now, you four should be honoured because we've managed to stretch the budget for you. Instead of making you stay in hostels or hotels, we've gone that one step further and rented you a four bedroom penthouse apartment which overlooks the River Seine. What more can you ask for?"_

Kerry and Rebecca young let out an excited squeal, showing their enthusiasm as the Chief Super continued

"_Remember, what has been said is to stay between us in this room. From the moment you leave this room, you don't talk about the operation until you're in the safety of your own homes. From tomorrow morning, your cover story will start. Got it?"_

Cameron had already offered for Smithy to stay at his flat that night so they could be picked up together which he accepted. Rebecca lived just around the corner from Cameron so she suggested that Kerry stay with her for the night. That way, the four of them were in the same area for when the undercover car picked them up for the airport the following morning.

"_These folders contain all the information you need to know about the trip..." Superintendant O'Karo _informed his officers, handing the boy's one folder and the girls the other.

"_Read them tonight and leave them at home in the morning. Do NOT take them away with you"_

The four colleagues nodded and the Chief Super brought the briefing to a close.

"_Okay, I think we are done here. Go home, pack, read over the info pack then have a good sleep because the next few weeks are going to be very busy. A car will pick you up from Cameron and Rebecca's at 8am and will drive you down to Dover so you can get the ferry across to Calais. A French, but English speaking, undercover officer will pick you up on the other side and drive you to your new home in the city. Comprendre?"_

Cameron made a confused face as he didn't have a clue what the last word meant but watched as Kerry, Rebecca and Smithy all nodded. Rebecca smiled, leaned into Cameron and whispered

"_He said, understand?"_

Cameron whispered thanks to Rebecca and smiled at the Chief Superintendant, but he didn't smile back.

"_I suggest that, on the ferry across to Calais, you invest in an English-French dictionary PC Tait"_

Kerry, Rebecca and Smithy smirked but Cameron kept a straight face, nodded and replied

"_Yes Sir"_

Superintendant O'Karo shook the hands of his officers and told them to stay safe before leaving the room to attend another important meeting. The Chief Superintendent also shook the hands of the four officers and dismissed them saying

"_That's all. Au Revoir officers"_

Walking out of the station, Cameron jumped into Smithy's car with him while Kerry got into Rebecca's. The boy's headed over to Smithy's flat first so he could pack before leaving for Cameron's place to get his stuff ready. The girls did the same, starting with Kerry's flat then heading over to Rebecca's to pack up her suitcase and bags. Once full, the suitcases and bags were placed in the hallways ready to put into the car the following morning. After reading through their info packs, it was bed time. Cameron showed Smithy where the spare bedroom was for him to get some sleep before going to sleep himself. Kerry already knew where she'd be sleeping because when she wasn't at her own flat or with her Dad, the blonde officer practically lived at her sisters. That night, the four friends and colleagues made sure to get a good night's sleep because the day after, their cover life would start and they'd be involved in one of the biggest undercover operation ever.


	3. Goodbye Sunhill, Hello Paris

_**Thanks for the reviews guys. **_

_**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! :) **_

* * *

"_Morning mate, brekkie?"_

Smithy nodded and took a seat at Cameron's breakfast table. It was 6am and there was two hours before the officers were to be picked up to start their undercover operation in the French capital. Cameron placed a hot coffee down in front of Smithy before preparing a cooked breakfast for the both of them. Even though they were knew where they were heading and why, both Cameron and Smithy were apprehensive about the operation as anything could happen.

"_Have you spoken to the girls yet?"_ Smithy asked Cameron, who shook his head.

"_I'll give them a call" _he informed his Aussie friend as he pulled out his phone and dialled Rebecca's house number.

* * *

"_Hello?"_ Rebecca spoke as she answered her house phone.

"_Hey Smithy, you two are up early...We're both still in bed...Smithy, it's only 6am there's plenty of time...okay I'll wake Kez up now. Ring you back in a bit, bye!"_

After replacing the handset, Rebecca rolled over and looked at her suitcase which was by her bedroom door. Begrudgingly stepping out of bed, Rebecca picked up the suitcase and rolled it into the hallway, leaving it by the front door, then headed towards Kerry's room to wake her up.

"_Oi sleepy head wake up!"_

Kerry moaned and rolled over. That was until she remembered that, that night she would be sleeping in a brand new room in a fancy French apartment.

"_Come on missy, only two more hours until you can see super sergeant Smith!"_

Kerry rolled back over and pulled a funny face at her sister but then got out of bed.

"_Yeah, I thought that would be enough to get you out of bed. Oooo Smithy!"_ Rebecca joked.

"_Grow up"_ Kerry snapped and Rebecca laughed.

"_Oh come on Kez, you know you love him, just admit it will you!"_

Kerry pulled out her pink dressing gown and walked out of the room. Rebecca sighed and followed her older sister in to the living room.

"_Are you going to be like this all through the trip? I hope not! Cheer up!"_

Kerry spun around to face her sister.

"_No, I will not be like this in France, I will be as happy as can be. But stop mentioning Smithy. I do not love him. We are colleagues and friends. Just. Too much has happened between us so, just drop it yeah"_

Rebecca knew that her sister was lying. It was obvious that Kerry had feelings for the young Sergeant and that he liked her back. Kerry was just scared of getting hurt again after Luke left her...for a man. He may have only left Sunhill a month ago but it was time Kerry got over him.

"_Okay fine whatever you say Miss Young but you know, if you continue to deny your feelings for Smithy, then you're going to end up pushing him away. Just saying. Now go get your suitcase and put it by the front door. When you do that, I'll make you some toast"_

Too tired to argue or disagree, Kerry slumped off to grab her suitcase and placed it next to Rebecca's by the front door before returning to the living room and collapsing on to the sofa. A few minutes later, Rebecca walked into the room carrying two plates of scrambled egg on toast and two hot mugs of tea.

* * *

"_Smithy, do you want to jump in the shower first and I'll grab our bags and stuff" _Cameron suggested which Smithy agreed to.

Fifteen minutes later, Smithy jumped out of the shower and headed back in to the room he'd slept in to change. After changing into a pair of jeans, black shoes and a white t-shirt, Smithy headed into the living room.

"_Cheers mate. Anything left to do before we go?"_ Smithy asked Cameron.

Cameron thought for a moment before shaking his head. They had thirty minutes before the car picked them up so Cameron jumped into his shower, leaving Smithy alone watching television.

* * *

**Beep Beep**

"_Smithy, the car's here mate!"_ Cameron informed Smithy who was making a last minute toilet trip.

While Smithy wheeled his suitcase and bags down the path towards the car, Cameron double checked everything was switched off and locked up before following with his belongings. As the driver put the suitcases into the large boot, Smithy and Cameron jumped into the back of the car.

"_I'll just ring the girls, tell them we're on our way" _the Aussie copper informed his friend.

After a few rings, Rebecca picked up her house phone for the second time that morning.

"_G'day Bec, we've just been picked up so we'll be with you in two. You ready? Good, catch you in a sec. Bye"_

Turning to face his friend and colleague, Cameron laughed and exclaimed

"_Can you believe it, they're actually ready and waiting"_

Smithy also laughed and asked

"_What, even Kerry?"_

The two male officers realised that, even though this was a work trip, it could actually be a bit of a laugh too.

* * *

"_Right Bec do you need the toilet now? Even if you don't, have a little try"_

Rebecca turned to look at her smirking sister who couldn't help but laugh.

"_Ker, I aint six anymore" _Rebecca laughed, remembering that, when the sisters were little and went on trips with their Dad, Kerry had to play the role of Mum and make sure Rebecca was ready to go.

"_Cam just rang and said they've been picked up so shall we..."_

**Beep Beep**

Rebecca was interrupted by the car beeping outside.

"_Well I was going to say shall we go outside and wait but, waiting's not necessary. Are you ready?"_

Kerry nodded so both sisters grabbed their suitcases, bags and belongings before heading down the garden path towards the car. The car was like a large six seated taxi so all four colleagues were able to sit in the back together for the journey to Dover. While the driver packed the suitcases and bags into the boot, the sisters jumped into the back of the car.

"_How much stuff have you got?"_ Cameron questioned.

"Well we don't know how long we'll be out there for do we? We may be _staying in a four bedroom penthouse apartment which overlooks the River Sein but you know...we might not have a washing machine! Imagine that!"_

The three friends laughed as Kerry's statement and started chatting away. The driver was an off duty officer from New Scotland Yard who knew about the undercover operation so the friends were able to talk about the case on the way to the port.

* * *

Just over an hour later, the car they were in joined the queue to drive on the ferry boarding for Calais. Looking in his mirror, the driver spoke to his four passengers.

"_Okay, I take it you four have read your info packs so you should all know your new surnames yes?"_

All four officers nodded and the driver continued speaking.

"_Good. There'll be another info pack in your new home which will explain your new jobs and more about the case. Make sure you read it thoroughly. Also, there's been a chance of plan. An undercover officer from the French Embassy was supposed to pick you up the other side but he's been taking ill so guess what? I get a little over night stay in Paris"_

The driver went on to explain that he would be taking the four officers all the way to the door of their new home. The car in front of them drove onto the ferry and it was finally their turn.

"_Passports and tickets please Sir"_ the older man ordered as the driver wound down his window.

"_Hi there..."_ the driver greeted. _"I have myself and four other passengers. I have all five tickets and passports here" _he added, handing the documents over to the old man.

The last thing anyone needed was for anyone in France to find out that their four new residents were actually London Met officers so New Scotland Yard had organised four new passports for the officers, each showing a new surname. Kerry and Rebecca were now the '_Jones sisters' _and Cameron's surname had been replaced with _Jacobs._ The hardest one to get used to was Smithy's because the other three could no longer call him _'Smithy'_ as his name was now Dale Clarke.

"_I suppose we'll have to call you Clarky from now on then!"_ Rebecca laughed.

Smithy made a face to show that he really wasn't fussed on the name which made the three friends laugh even more.

"_Thank you sir, please drive onto the ferry carefully. You'll be shown where to park. Enjoy your trip"_

The driver, Ted, thanked the man and drove onto the ferry. Inside were two men dressed in orange florescent jackets and they signalled for Ted to park on the left hand side, right up behind another car. Then, turning off the engine, Ted and the four officers stepped out of the car and walked up the metal steps to enter the first floor of the ferry.

"_So how long does it take to get to Paris?"_ Kerry Young asked as she placed her handbag onto her shoulder.

Ted turned and explained

"_Well this ferry will take us to Calais. From there, it's about a 3 hour drive, depending on traffic"_

Seeing the look on the young blonde's face, Ted added

"_Don't worry; we'll be stopping for lunch on the way"_

Kerry smiled at that statement.

"_Okay, now we're on here for just over an hour so I think we should grab some breakfast first then you can go explore yeah?"_

The four friends agreed and followed Ted towards the restraint so get some breakfast, even though they had already eaten before leaving their houses. After all opting and demolishing fresh juice and bacon butties, Ted decided to let the four officers be alone for a bit.

"_Right, I'm going to have a nose around so I'll leave you four alone. There are shops and arcades for you to look at then, if you wish to look at the sea, the stairs are over by the toilets. They'll ring a bell when we've arrived at Calais so when it goes, find each other and meet me by the stairs that lead down to where we parked okay"_ Ted ordered before leaving for the games arcade.

"_Right..."_ Cameron said, jumping out his seat. _"First stop, book shop"_

Kerry, Rebecca and Smithy glanced at each other and wondered why Cameron would want to buy a book to read when they were on their way to a city as scenic as Paris.

Cameron noticed their looks and grinned before adding

"_Well, I don't want to let the Chief down do I, so I best 'invest in an English-French dictionary'_

The friends laughed at Cameron as they realised he was quoting what the Chief Superintendant had told him the day before. So, while Cameron marched to the book shop and Smithy headed towards the games arcade, the sisters decided to have a snoop around the shops then meet up with the boys a bit later.

* * *

"_Weyy good one Ser..."_ Cameron suddenly stopped and looked around to see if anyone was looking.

"_That was a close one Mr Jacobs"_ Smithy whispered, grinned as Cameron had nearly called him Serge.

Cameron laughed and whispered

"_This is going to be harder than I expected...Clarky"_

Smithy made the face that was starting to become familiar as he really couldn't get used to being called Clarky.

"_Did you get your dictionary?"_ Smithy asked and as Cameron nodded, he suddenly felt like a geek.

After Smithy had finished playing on the 2p machines, he challenged Cameron to a game on the racing game where they had to sit in giant car seats and Cameron obviously accepted. Such big kids.

* * *

"_What do you think Ker? Is this my colour?"_ Rebecca asked her sister as they snooped around the makeup shop.

Kerry turned and burst out laughing at the side of her younger sister wearing thick black lipstick.

Rebecca laughed and added

"_I take that as a no then"_ before removing it with the makeup wipes supplied.

Deciding not to buy anything in the makeup shop, the sisters walked into the shop next door and left ten minutes later with a stack of magazines and some board games; scrabble, monopoly and connect 4. Walking into the games arcade, the girls weren't surprised to hear Cameron and Smithy's excited voices before they even saw them, and then spotted them on racing cars in the corner of the room.

"_Yes come on!"_ Smithy yelled like a big kid as the race finished and he beat Cameron.

Cameron shook his head and lied

"_Nah I let you win mate!"_

They both laughed and stepped out of the racing cars but froze when they saw the sisters standing behind them.

"_Having fun are you boys?"_ Kerry asked, trying to keep a straight face but ended up giggling.

"_You two are such big kids!"_ Rebecca laughed.

Cameron and Smithy glanced at each other before grabbing the shopping bag from Rebecca's hand.

"_Oh yeah and what have you two been buying?"_ the Aussie copper asked and showed Smithy what was inside the bag.

Smithy raised his eyebrows and stated

"_And you had the cheek to call US two big kids? Ha!"_

Rebecca gently snatched the bag back from Cameron, cheekily poked her tongue out and stood up for herself.

"_Yeah well, when you two find yourselves bored in the nights, don't come and disturb me and Kerry when we're entertaining ourselves with these cheap board games okay"_

The four friends laughed for the millionth time that morning but before anything else could be said, a loud bell rang out and a woman's voice came over a tanoy.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys, we are now pulling into the port of Calais. I hope you have enjoyed your journey and enjoy your time in France. Thank you"_

Cameron, Smithy, Rebecca and Kerry headed towards the metal steps which led back down to the car park and met Ted there.

"_Hey, you four okay? From the moment you step off this ferry, your new life, however short it will be, will start. Ready?"_

The four officers nodded, followed Ted down the stairs and jumped back into the car. As they drove off the ferry and down the long winding road towards the French motorway, a mixture of feelings filled the car. Some were feelings of nerves while others were feeling of excitement. This was a huge undercover operation and the four officers felt highly honoured and privileged to be the ones chosen to take part in it. This was it, the was now no going back.


	4. The Journey To Paris

_**Thank you for the reviews, means a lot! **_

_**This chapter is quite long & **__**includes a bit of French knowledge too **_

_**(Unfortunately I do not own any of the famous landmarks mentioned in this chapter)**_

_**So, here it is! Enjoy! :) **_

* * *

"_Ted, are we stopping soon?" _Kerry moaned as she lay down in the back of the car.

It had been over an hour since the four officers and their driver Ted had driven off the ferry after arriving in Calais. Ted looked into his mirror, nodded and announced

"_Yeah, we'll stop at the next services and stretch our legs"_

Kerry was delighted to hear it as she wasn't the best at travelling and was feeling quite sick. Rebecca was busy trying to solve a puzzle in puzzle book she had purchased on the ferry, in the same shop as she'd bought the board games. Cameron and Smithy were sat opposite the girls. They were being typical boys and chatting away about football, golf and every other sport ever invented.

"_Okay, here we are"_ Ted announced, parking up in an empty space and turning off the engine.

Turning around to face his four passengers, Ted explained

"_Okay, it's up to you what you want to do. We're not in any rush so if we can either have a quick toilet stop and a stretch of the legs or we can grab a drink and something to eat?"_

In only a few seconds, they all agreed to stay for a bit and grab some refreshments. So, while the men slipped their wallets into their pockets, the girls grabbed their handbags and together, they all headed into the small French service station.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, the four coppers and Ted were sat around a circled shaped table in the cafe area of the services. Even though the French staff spoke English, they had trouble understanding Cameron's strong Australian accent so Smithy ended up ordering for him, asking for a hot cup of tea. To quench his own thirst, Smithy chose a milky coffee, the same as Ted while the two girls opted for two hot chocolates. On top of the list of hot drinks, Ted treated the officers to a plate of chips each.

* * *

An hour later, after filling their stomachs on chips and hot drinks, Ted and the Sun hill lot took a quick walk around the garden area before jumping back into the car to continue their journey. One hour down, only two more to go. Once inside the car, Rebecca carried on working through her puzzle book while Kerry popped a pair of pink earphones into her ears and listened to music on her iPod. Smithy and Cameron continued to talk about sports and men stuff but this time, turned around and included driver Ted into the conversation.

* * *

"_Okay guys do you want to stop for a bit?"_ Ted asked his passengers.

Looking at his silver wrist watch, Smithy questioned how long was left until they arrived in Paris. Ted explained that there was at least another half hour until they reached the city and on top of that, they would have to make their way through the busy French traffic to reach their new apartment so, it was decided that a last stop at the services was in order.

"_How long we staying here for boss?"_ Rebecca asked as she walked with her sister and friends towards the large entrance.

Ted reacted the way Rebecca thought he would, standing up straight and smiling, liking the fact that she had just called him _'boss'_. Laughing, Ted replied

"_Toilet break, refreshments and an extra quick snoop around the shops. I'm going to grab a coffee so meet me back at the car in...let's say thirty yeah?" _

The friends nodded and headed off in the direction of the toilets, leaving Ted alone in the cafe area.

"_Merci beaucoup"_ Rebecca thanked as a middle aged woman held open the toilet door so that Kerry and Rebecca could walk inside.

As they waited in the queue, Kerry smiled at her younger sister.

"_You do realise you're gonna have to be my translator right?"_ Kerry exclaimed.

Rebecca laughed but then raised her eyebrow and looked back at her sister.

"_No chance...you should have bought an English-French dictionary like Cameron did. Then you both could have walked round the streets of Paris with your little books together"_

Not being able to contain themselves, both girls burst into quiet fits of laugher as they pictured Cameron doing just that.

"_Bless him"_ Kerry giggled.

* * *

"_G'day"_ Cameron greeted as him and Smithy walked into the gents toilets to find a cleaner standing inside.

The teenage boy looked up at Cameron with a puzzled face and the Aussie suddenly remembered that he was no longer in Sunhill.

"_Oh hi, hello erm..."_

"_Bonjour"_ Smithy interrupted as Cameron blushed with embarrassment.

The boy smiled, nodded and replied in his very strong French accent

"_Bonjour messieurs" _before continuing to clean the sink area.

"_Messieurs?"_ Cameron asked once the cleaner had moved away.

Smithy grinned and replied quietly

"_It means Sirs. I advise that you spend your time wisely tonight. Maybe you should read your dictionary from start to finish"_

Cameron agreed that it was a good idea, although he didn't realise that Smithy was actually joking. The Aussie realised that his time in France was going to be even more challenging than his colleagues' because of the language barrier. Cameron couldn't speak a word of French and his strong Australian accent really didn't help. So, he really was going to try and read as much of his dictionary as he could so at least he could learn some French, even if it was the odd word or two.

* * *

After downing a lovely hot cup of coffee, Ted had just jumped back into the driver's seat of his car and was now waiting for the group to arrive back. Realising that he still had ten minutes or so until they would return, Ted took off his flat cap, placed it over his eyes, laid back his head and had a little kip. Some people would be really self conscious about people seeing them sleeping in the car but not Ted because he knew, that no one could see him. You see, Ted was very high up in New Scotland Yard and one of the perks of his job, was a company car. As it was a MET car, it had been fitted with complete tinted windows, including the back and front windscreens which meant that no one could see into the car, only out of so Ted had no problem snoring away in the driver's seat.

* * *

"_Jacobs and Clarky on a mission!"_ Kerry giggled as she skipped up to Cameron and linked her arm with his.

Smithy and Cameron laughed at the blonde's statement and realised how quick they had actually taken to their new surnames.

"_Where's Bec?"_ Smithy asked Kerry, who explained that she had gone to look in the small shop.

"_Okay, I'll go grab her and we'll meet you by the car in five yeah"_

Cameron and Kerry nodded before making their way to the car, chatting away about a number of different things. Smithy headed for the shop and looked around until he spotted Rebecca by the magazine rack.

"_What you buying me Jones? Anything nice?"_ Smithy joked, putting on his cheeky grin.

Rebecca looked up from the magazine she'd been flicking through and smiled.

"_Bonjour Monsieur Clark. You okay?"_

Smithy nodded, explaining that Cameron and Kerry had headed to the car. Replacing the French magazine onto the rack, the two friends walked towards the till but stopped at the best aisle in the whole shop.

"_You want anything?"_ Rebecca asked as she eyed up the hundreds of sweets and chocolates in front of her.

After a lot of decision, Rebecca and Smithy arrived at the till with a small basket full of refreshments. The checkout assistant smiled as she scanned the bottles of pop, crisps, mints and chocolate bars, all in quantity of fives so that there was enough to go round the rest of the car. Smithy tried to hand Rebecca some Euro's to pay for his snacks but the blonde shook her head and refused to take it.

"_My treat"_ she exclaimed smiling and Smithy thanked her.

Smithy took the carrier bag from the checkout assistant and thanked her as he walked out of the shop with Rebecca. On the way back to the car which was parked right at the back of the busy car park, the two friends had a chance to talk.

"_So, you looking forward to this little...trip?"_ Rebecca asked, remembering that she had to be subtle about it and not call it what it actually was, an undercover operation.

Smithy shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"_Not sure to be honest. I mean obviously, I'm grateful for being asked to take part in such an important op...job but with all jobs there are risks"_

Rebecca knew what Smithy was saying and that the car park of a French service station was not the place to talk about it.

"_We'll chat when we get home yeah?"_ she whispered.

Smithy nodded but then grinned and stated

"_You do realise you just called our French home...home and we've not even seen it yet"_

Rebecca laughed and realised what she had said. Smithy coughed and the tone in his voice changed.

"_You know what I am nervous about?"_

Rebecca shook her head and waited for him to explain.

"_Living with you and your sister"_

Rebecca didn't know how to react so chucked and replied

"_Gee thanks mate. We're not that bad you know"_

Smithy gently grabbed Rebecca's arm and turned her around to face him.

"_No, I didn't mean it like that. What I mean is...well...I'm nervous about Kerry and me living under the same roof. Things are a bit...weird between us. On my first day, we kissed and...things happened between us. When Luke left, I thought I'd try my chances with her and asked her out on a date but she turned up with half the relief"_

Rebecca sighed and asked

"_Why you telling me this Smithy? If you like her then surely living under the same roof will give you two a chance to get to know each other better?"_

Smithy nodded and lowered his voice before adding

"_Yeah I know but the thing is, I feel worried around her. I've realised that, I don't think I feel anything for her, except friendship. I mean, at the time it was great spending time with her but...I don't know" _

Rebecca looked confused. Luke had only been gone for a month but Rebecca knew that Kerry had fallen for Smithy. She thought he had felt the same way but now he was showing different.

"_Smithy look. Even though Luke hasn't been gone long, Kerry has clearly developed feelings for you and, no disrespect to you but it doesn't take much for Kerry to fall for a guy, that's why she's always getting hurt. She just wants to feel loved and, I know I'm her sister and everything but I'm always the one that has to pick up the pieces. Even after everything that happened between her and Luke, she still begged him to stay and get back with her but obviously, he had other plans. What I'm saying is, this trip. It will either make Kerry fall for you even more than she already has or she'll end up losing all her feelings for you. Either way, you need to let her know how you feel about her okay or one of you is going to end up getting hurt"_

Smithy completely understood what Rebecca was saying. He had always felt something for Kerry since the day he'd saw her on his first day back at Sun hill but now he was starting to realise that maybe his feelings for the blonde weren't actually that strong.

Rebecca smoothed Smithy's arm and smiled.

"_Hey come on. Let's go find our new French home"_

Smithy agreed and together, they headed for the car.

* * *

For the rest of the journey, everything was pretty quiet. Ted had asked the Sunhill lot if they didn't mind him putting some CD's on, which they didn't so while driving, Ted listened to some quiet music. While Cameron was flicking through his English-French dictionary to try and learn some words and short sentences before they arrived in the city, Kerry tried to solve some of the crosswords in Rebecca's puzzle book. Disliking Ted's choice of music, Rebecca had placed a pair of earphones into her eyes and was listening to music on her ipod while staring out of the window at the French scenery. Smithy, realising he was the only one not doing anything, pulled his laptop out of his rucksack and made his way through the games installed. As he drove through the barrier to enter the city of Paris, Ted turned down his music and told the foursome to listen up. Smithy gently kicked Rebecca to let her know that Ted was talking and she pulled the earphones out of her ears.

"_Okay we've just entered Paris now and the traffic's actually pretty good for this time of day. Your new home is about ten minutes drive from here and we're going to be passing a lot of landmarks so I don't know if you want to take photos or anything?"_

As Cameron had never been to France before, he had made sure to pack his digital camera and pulled it out from his rucksack, as did Rebecca. Ted rolled down the back window so that Cameron and Rebecca would lean out and have better views of the landmarks.

"_I've always wanted to do this..."_ Ted explained.

For a moment, the four passengers were confused but were suddenly enlightened as to what their new friend was talking about as he put on a posh voice and continued to talk.

"_Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome to the city of Paris. We are now approaching the Pont de J'Alma road tunnel where the late Diana, Princess of Wales sadly died back in the year of 1997. If you look up at the left hand side, you will see a giant golden flame which has become an unofficial memorial for the late Princess. This statue, excuse my pronunciation is called '__Flamme de la Liberté_' _or 'Flame of Liberty' for us English lot. Oh and Australian lot sorry Cameron"_

The friend's laughed at this new posh sounding Ted who was pretending to be a French tour guide.

Cameron and Rebecca stuck their heads out of the large tinted glass window and snapped a few photos on their digital cameras. Ted continued to play tour guide, showing Rebecca, Cameron, Smithy and Kerry a number of different famous landmarks such as:

The Muséum national d'histoire naturelle

_(National Museum of Natural History)_

The Arc de Triomphe

_(A monument commemorating the victories of France and honoring those who died in battle)_

Notre Dame de Paris

_(Cathedral of Notre Dame)_

The Louvre

_(An extensive art gallery)_

"_We are less than five minutes away from your new home now and if you look closely, you can see the famous Eiffel tower just in the distance_" Ted added as his tour came to a close.

Once again, Cameron and Rebecca's cameras flashed as they took some more photos.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, thank you very much for your patience on this tour. I hope you have enjoyed and enjoy your time in Paris"_

Kerry, Rebecca, Smithy and Cameron applauded Ted on his excellent tour guide skills, leaving Ted feeling great and appreciated. The officers started chatting away at the sights they had seen but only a few minutes later, they were interrupted.

"_Okay guys, if you all look out of the open window...that is your new home"_

Smithy and Kerry moved up closer to Cameron and Rebecca so they could also see out of the window and silence fell upon the car. They were currently driving up a stony driveway towards a very big chic looking house with side steps leading up to the red glossed door. The windows looked very French with white glossed window panels and the four officers knew this house must have cost the Met a small fortune to rent. The silence of the stunned officers made Ted laugh and he announced

"_If you think this is lovely, wait 'til you see the front!"_

Leaving all their suitcases, bags and belongings locked in the car, the Sunhill lot followed Ted as he led them around the side of the building which seemed even bigger when standing next to it. Within seconds, they arrived at the front of the house and remained in silence. They were standing overlooking the beautiful river Seine and as they turned to look up at the house, the excitement overtook Rebecca.

"_Oh my goodness, we have balconies!"_ she exclaimed.

The two front bedrooms had French double doors which led out onto two separate balconies. Just like the back of the house, the windows were supplied with white glossed window panels and a large red door matched the one at the back.

"_Hold out your hands"_ Ted ordered the foursome, who all held out one hand each.

Ted dropped a single silver key into each of their palms before adding

"_You have a key each which will open both the front and back door. There are more keys inside but I'll talk you through that when we get in. Are you ready for this?"_

Glancing at each other and smiling, the four officers agreed that, however many nervous were flying through them; they were indeed looking forward and were determined to complete everything they had come to do. Speaking for all of them, Smithy looked at Ted, smiled and announced

"_Bring it on!"_


	5. A Day To Ourselves

_Thanks for the reviews, really helps! :) _

_Here's the next part, hope you enjoy! _

* * *

"_Boys, breakfast!"_ Rebecca Young called towards the bedrooms.

Both Cameron and Smithy left their separate bedrooms and walked into the large open planned kitchen.

"_Mmm crumpets!"_ Smithy smiled as she picked up a breakfast plate and placed four crumpets onto it.

"_What's this bread thing?"_ Cameron asked, pointing to a plate filled with crusty bread.

Kerry laughed and explained

"_That, my dear, is a croissant. It's French but they're popular in most places including England. I take it you don't have them in Australia?"_

Cameron shook his head and hesitantly bit into it, smiling to acknowledge that it was rather tasty.

When Smithy asked where all the breakfast had come from, Rebecca explained that she and Kerry had headed down to the local corner shop and picked up some items for breakfast.

"_As it's our first day, we have readymade food but on the menu for breakfast tomorrow, we have Rebecca Young's homemade pancakes!"_ Rebecca exclaimed.

_Ring Ring_

The four officers glanced at each other, wondering whose phone was ringing and become puzzled when they realised it was neither of theirs. Smithy stood up from the breakfast stool and followed the sound of the ringing noise to find a small white house phone which was placed on a side table.

"_Erm, hello Dale Clarke..."_ Smithy answered, remembering just in time not to call himself Smithy or Dale Smith.

"_Ah Mr Clarke...it's your favourite driver Ted. Great news, the Chief Super has phoned me and told me that he wants me to stay out here with you lot until you've settled in. Today, you have the full day to yourselves as things will start tomorrow so I suggest you do a bit of food shopping. I'll be calling over later tonight so inform you of your new jobs and stuff..."_

Nearly ten minutes later, Smithy finally put down the phone after speaking to the Cockney copper Ted and returned to the breakfast bar to finish his buttery crumpets. Cameron had showered while Smithy was on the phone so he was now fresh and ready for the day ahead. While Rebecca and Kerry headed to their separate on-suite bathrooms to also shower, Cameron plonked himself down in front of the flat screen tele and switched it on. Smithy watched in amusement as his Aussie friend flicked through all the channels trying to find a channel that wasn't in French and laughed when he failed.

"_Mate, we're in France...and all the channels are in French"_

Cameron rolled his eyes and pulled out his English-French dictionary from the magazine rack which he had placed it in the previous evening. Smithy let out a laugh and Cameron exclaimed

"_The dictionary it is then!"_

* * *

Thirty minutes later, a fresh looking Kerry and Rebecca emerged from their bedrooms and joined Cameron on the large corner sofa. As Smithy joined them, he explained to his colleagues what Ted had said.

"_Okay, the CS has told Ted that he's to stay in France for a few days until we've settled into our new jobs etc and he's going to call over tonight to tell us what they are. I think we'll be starting them tomorrow. Today, we have the full day to ourselves and Ted said we need to go food shopping. That's what the money in the envelope is for and we're allowed to use it all but obviously, it's for like food and cleaning products. So, anyone know where a supermarket is?"_

They all shook their heads but Rebecca suggested that they head outside, start walking and ask someone where they could find the nearest supermarket. All in agreement, the four colleagues grabbed their essentials and, making sure to grab the money and lock the front door, headed out in to the French sun.

* * *

"_Excusez-moi, bonjour. Où est le supermarché s'il vous plait?"_

Cameron stared at Rebecca as if she was talking alien language. Of course, to him, she was.

The smartly dressed gentleman looked at the young blonde and gave directions, in French, as to where the foursome would find the nearest supermarket.

"_Merci monsieur"_ Kerry smiled and the gentleman nodded before walking off.

A few minutes later, they came across the well known branded supermarket and Cameron stared in astonishment.

"_Is that a Tesco?"_ he asked.

Kerry, Smithy and Rebecca all laughed at how surprised their Aussie friend was that there was a Tesco supermarket in France.

"_French people need to shop too see Cam"_ Rebecca explained, giggling.

"_But I thought they just eat baguettes and those croissant things from bakery shops"_

Smithy let out a loud laugh, put his hand onto his male friends shoulder and laughed

"_Ah mate, you do make me laugh!"_

Kerry slipped a hand into her back pocket, pulled out a €1 coin, placed it into the trolley before pulling it from the bay and following her friends into the Tesco Metro.

* * *

Almost two hours later, the four colleagues re-emerged from the supermarket looking quite tired.

"_Gosh, that was hard work!"_ Kerry exclaimed.

"_Tell me about it. I've never spent so much on food in my life!"_ Rebecca added.

As the four friends were living under the same roof, they had to buy food that was suitable for all of them so ended up buying half the shop and even sent Cameron back outside to get a second trolley. Luckily, they had been given enough money and still had a few euros to spare.

"_So, we're not pushing these trolleys home are we?"_ Cameron asked jokingly.

"_I'll call a cab?"_ Smithy informed his friends but then after pulling his mobile out of his pocket, something occurred to him.

"_What's wrong Dale?" _Rebecca asked, quickly remembering not to call him 'Smithy'

Smithy looked up at his three friends and asked

"_When we left the apartment earlier, did anyone think of writing down our address?"_

There was silence.

"_Oops. Maybe we should call Ted?" _Kerry suggested and after finding his phone number under contacts, pressed the call button.

"_Bonjour Mr Ted, it's Sm...Dale Clarke here. We've just finished our food shop but erm...kinda...don't know our address to get back home? We're outside Tesco Metro. Cheers Ted, Au reviour!"_

* * *

Ten minutes later, a black range rover with full tinted windows pulled up into the parking bay of the Tesco supermarket and a smartly dressed looking Ted stepped out.

"_Loving the cap Jeevz!"_ Smithy laughed, tapping Ted on the head.

Ted laughed and replied

"_Well, I need to look like a proper driver don't I" _

After putting all the hundreds of shopping bags into the back of the car, Ted and the undercover cops jumped into the posh looking range rover and headed back towards their new home.

* * *

"_I'm completely shattered now!" _Kerry Young exclaimed as she plonked herself down onto the large corner sofa in the living area of their home.  
It had taken her and the others almost half hour to put all the food shopping and toiletries away after struggling to find enough space for it all. As Ted walked over to the sofa, he called for Smithy, Cameron and Rebecca to join them so that they could find out their new jobs.

"Okay. I bet you've been wondering where your all going to be working eh? Maybe you've even been dreading it but I can assure you that the Chief Superintendant of New Scotland Yard and your Superintendant O'Karo had a good chat with the French Chief Officer about where to place you to work and the jobs have been chosen according to your skills and likes etc. You'll be pleased to know that, even though you'll all have different jobs, the four of you will be working for the same hotel, which is, believe it or not, owned and run by the old Chief Superintendant of New Scotland Yard; Benny Hilton who moved to France about...twelve years ago. The hotel is one of the most popular and higher star rated hotels in the city" Ted started explaining.

"_Is it called The Hilton? Like his surname?"_ Cameron asked but Ted said it wasn't.

"_No it's called 'Le Meurice' and although it's a little pricey, you certainly get your money's worth out of it as there are many services available. This really is a top hotel. The reason we've chosen this hotel for you to work in is because the two men and two females we believe to be the main ones in charge of the whole drug shipping operation book into this hotel for three nights a week, every week and have done for about 5-6 months. However, we only found this out about a month ago and because they are originally French, they probably know every police officer in the city. That's why we've brought you in, four new fresh faces that they won't recognise. They always make the most of the hotel services available and you're going to use this to your advantage. You four need to get close to them and find out as much information as you can, obviously without you giving away your true identities..."_

The four officers nodded to show Ted that they were taking in all the information they were being given, even though it was quite a lot to take in.

"_So, onto your new jobs. Starting with Mr Cameron Jacobs, you are going to be the hotels new bartender. The two men in particular are apparently big drinkers so, serve them plenty of fluids, turn them drunk and get all the information out of them as you can. Monsieur Dale Clarke, you my boy are going to be working in the hotel gym. The personal trainer of the four some has just been sacked for reasons unknown so you will step in his place and become their new personal trainer. Don't just give the men your attention but also the two females. Get as much info out of them as you can. Now onto the lovely __madams.__ You two will both have the same job and will be waitresses in the hotels five star restaurant. Short skirts, tight blouses, you've both got it so flaunt it. Any questions?"_

The four London cops asked Ted a few questions just so they understood exactly what kind of information they were to try and get out of the four dodgy French criminals.

"_You'll get paid weekly and any tips you get will be all yours. As you won't get paid until the end of the week, here's 100 Euros each_ _which is about...£70/80 quid. I advise you to only spend it on food, drinks and taxis. When you get paid at the end of the week, you can spend it on whatever. __The hotel is just down the road, no longer than ten minutes walk so not too far but it would be a bad idea for the four of you to turn up together. Girls, you two can because you're sisters but Dale, Cameron, I suggest you two turn up separately"_

The four officers nodded in agreement.

"_Here's your new outfits" _Ted added and handed each officer a carrier bag. Also in each one was a small brown envelope with 100 Euro's in it for the week. Standing up from the comfy sofa, Ted headed towards the large red door. Turning around, the cockney copper announces

"_Make sure you all get a good night's sleep tonight and whatever you do, don't be late!"_

Ted gave the four officers a nod, walked out of the door, down the steps and into his black range rover, disappearing into the distance. Smithy closed the door and joined his friends back on the sofa.

"_So, do we all know what we have to do?"_

Cameron nodded and so did the girls. Glancing around the apartment, Kerry asked

"_So...now what?"_

After thinking for a moment, Rebecca suggested

"_We could watch the tele?"_

Smithy laughed and replied

"_Yeah and Cameron use his dictionary to translate for us"_

Cameron laughed along and then suggested

"_We could always play those games that Bec bought on the ferry?_

Rebecca smiled, jumped up and went to retrieve the board games from her new bedroom, returning just a few minutes later.

"_So what's it going to be? We have scrabble, monopoly or connect 4?"_

The friends agreed it would have to be monopoly and before they started, Smithy made a playlist of music on his laptop and pressed play. As Smithy, Cameron, Kerry and Rebecca glanced around the table, each officer realised just how great they were feeling. They had all been chosen to take part in a special undercover operation and were enjoying the company of each other. After spending hours working their way through the board games, the clock soon struck ten o'clock and the officers decided that they should take Ted's advise and have an early night head of their first day working in the top star rated French hotel the following morning. So after getting changed into their pyjamas and brushing their teeth, the Sunhill cops said goodnight to each other and headed off down the corridor to their separate bedrooms for a good night's sleep.


	6. The First Shift - Part I

_Hey guys, I've FINALLY uploaded the next part of this story! _  
_(Sorry it's taken so long!)_

_This chapter is **SO** long that I've had to cut it into two separate chapters so this is part I of II. _

_Hope you enjoy & please review! _

_Thanks :)_

* * *

"G_ood morning Miss Young the second, it's time to get up"_ Cameron called as he opened the door leading into Rebecca's bedroom.

Rebecca squirmed and wriggled under the blankets, refusing to get up as she was still tired but then, as Cameron held the door wide open, a strong smell of freshly cooked breakfast filled her room. Yanking the blanket from off her face, Rebecca smiled at her Aussie friend.

"_Yummm, is that bacon I can smell?"_

Cameron smiled, nodded and replied

"_It is indeed. Smithy and I have been working hard for the last fifteen minutes to make sure our two favourite ladies got the breakfast they deserve. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know"_

With that, Rebecca jumped out of bed, slipped her cold feet into a pair of heart patterned slippers, wrapped a matching dressing gown around her and slid past Cameron, following the smell of food, which led her into the open planned kitchen. Kerry didn't need a wakeup call as she was already wide awake as Cameron found out by literally bumping into her outside the bathroom.

"_Oh, sorry Ker, you okay?"_  
Kerry smiled in her usual manner and said good morning to Cameron.

* * *

"_Well, good morning Mr Clarke. I thought you were supposed to be a personal trainer, not a chef" _Rebecca laughed as she walked into the kitchen to find Smithy slaving over the cooker, holding a frying pan and wearing a chef's apron and hat. Jumping up onto one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar, Rebecca sat and watched as Smithy walked over to her plate and slid a fried egg onto it out of the frying pan. Picking up a piece of toast that had already been placed on her plate, the young blonde bit a piece off and then smiled at Smithy.

"_I like your hat"_ she said jokingly, taking the hat off from Smithy's head and placing it on her own.

After placing the frying pan back onto the hob and checking that all the cooking facilities were switched off, Smithy smiled and replied

"_I like yours!"_

* * *

After breakfast, Kerry headed back into the bathroom to have a wash and brush her teeth. Once she was finished, she sat down at the sofa area and waited for Rebecca to get ready so that they could leave for work together.  
_"Alright Ker?"_ Smithy asked as he joined Kerry on the sofa.

Kerry smiled and asked Smithy if he was looking forward to starting his new job.

Smiling, Smithy admitted

"_Of course I am, it's like the perfect job for me! Wearing trackies and chill out clothes every day, pumping up my muscles in the gym..."_

"_Flirting with fit girls"_ Cameron interrupted as he slipped his feet into a brand new, shiny pair of black shoes.

Although Kerry gave a slight chuckle, she felt rather jealous that Smithy would be meeting a number of different females and becoming their personal trainers.

A few minutes later, Rebecca emerged from the bathroom, dressed smartly in her short black skirt, white bloused shirt and black cottoned waistcoat, topped off by a pair of black high heels. Kerry's outfit mirrored Rebecca's as they were both undercover as hotel waitresses.

"_Has anyone seen my pink bag?"_ Rebecca asked her three colleagues, who all glanced around for it.  
_"Oh, here it is!"_ Kerry informed her sister as she picked a small pink shoulder bag up from the floor.

"_Right then sister, let's get going. So, we have to walk in separate yeah?"_

Cameron and Smithy nodded.

"_Yeah we basically cant be seen walking in together as it'll look a bit suspicious. You girls can go together because you're sisters but Cameron and myself will arrive at the hotel separately. I'll be leaving in five mins as I've booked a cab but Cam, you're walking aren't you?" Smithy asked. _

Cameron nodded and suggested that he leave around the same time.

"_Okay well we're off so, see you later boys" _Rebecca announced.

"_Girls" _Smithy called, jumping up from the sofa before the girls could leave.

"_Remember why we are here okay and, just be careful" _

Smiling, Cameron turned to the girls and added

"_Yeah, what he said" _

"_Aww boys, nice to see you care" _Rebecca giggled before walking with her sister out of the apartment and riding to the hotel on their cute little bicycles that Ted had bought them.

* * *

"_Ah Bonjour Madams, welcome to Le Meurice. I am Benny Hilton and, I know why you're here" _Benny Hilton, the owner of the hotel where the four undercover cops were going to be working. Both Kerry and Rebecca held out their hands for Benny to shake them.  
"Ah and you must be another of my new recruits" he added, smiling to the young gentleman walking towards him.

The girls looked over their shoulder to see Smithy stood behind them.

"_Bonjour Monsieur, Je m'appelle Dale Clarke" _Smithy greeted off in French, much to the delight of Rebecca who smiled at him.

"_Bonjour Monsieur Clarke. Oh and I take it you are, Mr...Jacobs?"_

_All three undercover officers spun around to see Cameron enter the five star hotel. _

"_Jee he walks fast" _Smithy muttered.

Cameron was dressed smartly in a pair of black trousers, white shirt, black tie, black shiny shoes and looked the complete opposite of Smithy who was stood wearing a pair of grey jogging bottoms and a light blue short sleeved t-shirt finished off by a pair of hi top trainers.

"Yes hi Sir" Cameron greeted.

"_Would you four care to follow me? Then, we can have a discussion before I show you the ropes" _

The four undercover officers followed Benny, the ex Chief Superintendant of New Scotland Yard in London into a back room which was locked behind them.

"_Okay, now we can talk properly. Hi and welcome to Paris and, to my hotel. I hope you are finding your new accommodation satisfactory?"_

Nodding, Rebecca replied

"_Yes Sir, thank you. It's a truly beautiful home"_

"_You're very welcome; it's one of my best. So, you know why you're here right?"_

"_Briefly"_ Smithy replied.

Smiling, Hilton pointed to a large circle with red chairs and ordered

"_Take a seat_"

As the officers did so, he started explaining

"_As I was Chief Super in London and not over here, no one knows me as a police officer, just the manager of a top 5* hotel. But, I need help and, as the French police are well known over here, we decided to ship four fresh faces over from London and, well, looks like you are the ones that have been chosen to help me out. Okay so, every week, two males and two females book in to the hotel. They always arrive, book in to four separate rooms and leave separately but the French police know that they're working together and have been spotted dining together at evening meal times. They're been coming here for the past five or six months and stay for a few nights at a time. When they first arrived, I didn't think anything of it but then, I become a bit suspicious so I called someone in Scotland Yard and did a police check on them but, of course they booked in with fake names which means they also have fake passports and ID. If that wasn't dodgy on its own, my son's new wife noticed one of the males here before and informed me that he was actually her ex partner. After getting his real name and details from her, I called Scotland Yard again and after a bit of digging, I found out the truth. He was involved in the 1996 drug raid in Cardiff, South Wales"_

Glancing over at Smithy, Cameron whispered

"_What happened in 1996?"_

Smithy turned and explained to the Aussie copper about the incident which was the biggest drug traffic incident and raid ever.

"_Twelve people were arrested, charged and jailed for drug trafficking and to make it worse, they were hiding them in children's toys that were being made in Hong Kong and shipped over to the UK. Two children died because they found the drugs in one of their Christmas presents and took them"_

Nodding, Benny Hilton added

"_That's right. It really was a tragedy and although twelve people were sent down for it, somehow this one male, Rhys Davies slipped through the net. He wasn't seen for years but then this year he made his appearance in France. We believe he is involved in a whole new drug shipping operation._

_As they always make the most of the hotel services available, we came up with the idea for the four of you to work within the hotel premises. You four need to get close to them and find out as much information as you can, obviously without you giving away your true identities..."_

"Who are the other three people Sir?" Rebecca questioned.

Shaking his head, Mr Hilton explained that he was unsure of their real names as he believed they too had fake identities and passports.

"_So you know what you're all doing right?"_

All four officers nodded and four pieces of A4 paper appeared on the table.

"_This is what they look like. This one here is Rhys Davies and the other three are, at the moment unnamed. This one..."_ Hilton explained, pointing to a young female with rich red hair.  
_"This one has an Australian accent so, Mr Tait that's a good way for you to try and get to know her"_

Pointing to a third picture, Benny added

"_He is a Chinese man and we're currently in the process of digging up more information about him. We think he may be an assassin who owes Davies a favour so that's why he's roped him into moving to France and this one, we don't know much about her yet but we have proof that she is with the other three"_

Taking the photos off the table and locking them in a black briefcase, Benny Hilton announced

"_Right you lot, be careful and make sure that you tell Superintendant O'Karo everything. He will be video calling you every evening to see your progress unless he tells you anything different. You do NOT come to me with any information about this case, all the information will be passed to me from O'Karo. This is the first and last time we speak about this okay, from now on you only come to me with hotel business. Right, let's get you to work"_


	7. The First Shift - Part II

"_Oh Jonathon, this is Dale Clarke. He's our new personal trainer. Could you please show him to the gym facilities please" _Mr Hilton ordered one of the other personal trainers, Jonathon Pascoe.

Agreeing, Jonathon led Smithy to the gym area, leaving Kerry, Rebecca and Cameron to get shown to their area of work.

"_Okay Cameron, do you know much about alcohol?" _Hilton asked the Aussie.

Both Rebecca and Kerry chocked as they tried to keep in a laugh.

"_I know a little Sir"_ Cameron replied, shooting a look at the girls.

"_Good. Sky"_

The threesome looked at each other, slightly confused.

"_Sky?" _Rebecca asked, wondering what the new boss was talking about, but it soon became clear.

"_Yes this is Sky Macpherson. He's our fully trained and brilliant bar manager who, Mr Tait, is also from Australia, isn't that right Sky"_

"_It is indeed Sir. G'day, you must be my new bartender. Come on, I'll show you the ropes" _he greeted Cameron.

Rebecca raised her eyebrows as she took in the beauty of the figure stood before her.

"_You know Mr Hilton, I'm sure I would make an excellent barmaid person" _she stumbled.

Putting her arm around her younger sister, Kerry muttered

"_Come on now sister, close your mouth. We're here to be waitresses not barmaid...people"_

As the girls turned to walk off with Mr Hilton, Sky called out

"_You two are sisters? And you're the new waitresses? Well girls if you have any problems, come see Sky" _

With red blushing cheeks, Rebecca smiled and replied

"_Oh we certainly will. Have fun Cameron"_

Rebecca rushed to catch up with her sister who was stood in the middle of the restaurant along side Hilton. Apart from a few people having breakfast, the restaurant was empty.

"_Katrina this is Kerry and Rebecca Jones, they are your new waitresses"_ he told the French born Kitchen manager.

"Oh Bonjour _Mademoiselles, welcome to Le Meurice. Do you speak any French?" _she asked.

Before Kerry could answer, Rebecca chipped in.

"_I can speak fluent French but my sister here can only speak the odd words. Is that going to be a problem?"_

Shaking her head and smiling, Katrina replied

"_No that should be okay. Not many French people stay in a French hotel; it's mostly holiday makers so most people will be speaking English. If there is the odd person who speaks French and you are unsure of what they are saying, just ask your sister or myself" _she explained to Kerry.

With that, Benny Hilton walked off, leaving the four officers to settle in to their new jobs.

* * *

"_Miss Ramsey"_

"_Ah Bonjour Mr Pascoe" _a red haired lady replied and as she turned around, Smithy recognised her as one of the gang straight away.

"_Miss Ramsey, this is Mr Dale Clarke, he's going to be your new personal trainer as he's replacing Pedra. That okay?" _young Jonathon explained.

Smiling, the red haired looked Smithy up and down.

"_That sure won't be a problem. Nice to meet you"_

She held her hand out for Smithy to shake it and he was so nervous because he had been on the hotel premises for no longer than fifteen minutes and there she was; one of the people he had been sent out to France to keep an eye on and hopefully arrest.

Taking a gulp, Smithy shook her hand and greeted

"_Lovely to meet you Mademoiselle"_

"_Oh well, you're certainly not French. English?" _she asked and Smithy replied

"_Indeed. London" _

"_Lovely, you'll have to tell me a bit about it sometime. Right, shall we get to work? What's my new schedule?" _

With that, Smithy nervously led the red haired over to a small desk area in the corner of the room so they could work out her new gym routine together.

* * *

"_Okay is there anything else you'd like to know?" _Sky asked Cameron as he showed him around the bar area.

Shaking his head, Cameron replied

"_Nope, I don't think so anyway. Cheers. So, what part of Oz are you from?"_

"_New South Wales, my family still live out there so I miss them a lot but, I've booked to go out there in three weeks time to see them. Can't wait"_

Cameron smiled and explained

"_Sounds great. I miss Australia but I might take a trip back over there sometime"_

Ignoring what Cameron had just said, Sky started questioning Cameron.

"_So what made you come to France?"_

Quickly racking his brain for an answer, Cameron said the first thing that slipped into his head.

"_Change of Scenery" _

"_From Oz? If I was back out in Oz, I wouldn't want a change of scenery"_

"_Ah I've been travelling for a while. I have a daughter who lives in London with her mum. Then, I decided to come to France and see if there was anything out here for me"_

For a moment, Sky just looked at Cameron before adding

"_And how did you land yourself a job here? I didn't even know they were advertising"_

"_Sky" _Rebecca called.

"_Yes my darling, what can I do for you?"_

The thought that popped into both Cameron and Rebecca's head was 'cheesy'

"_Oh umm, Kerry wanted to ask you something" _Rebecca said, lying and not really wanting his help but she had overheard the discussion between him and Cameron and decided to help her Aussie friend out.

As Sky stood down from behind the bar and walked to the other end of the restaurant, Cameron whispered to Rebecca._  
"Thank you"_

Raising her eyebrows and sighing, Rebecca quietly asked

"_Don't you think he was coming on a bit strong then? Maybe we should be keeping an eye on him too?"_

Cameron gave a slight huff and replied

"_Seriously? Bec we've been here five minutes. How can you say that? He's a nice enough guy"_

"_Cam, we've been here five minutes. How do you know he's a nice guy? I have an instinctive feeling that he may be part of it all. Just be careful" _

Before Cameron could reply, Sky returned looking confused.

"_Kerry's not there" _

Faking a confused face and knowing that Kerry had gone to the toilets through the top exit, Rebecca replied

"_Oh isn't she? Oh I'll find her and see what she wanted you for" _before walking off.

Cameron stepped behind the bar with Sky as people started entering the restaurant/bar area and tried to be a professional bartender but couldn't help but think about what Rebecca had just told him. Maybe she was right, maybe Sky was in on the whole drugs operation and was an insider or something. Cameron decided that he would have to subtly try to get more information out of the other Aussie.

* * *

"_Rebecca do you want to go for some lunch now? The afternoon staff have arrived"_ Katrina asked her new waitress

Nodding, Rebecca replied

"_Sure, where do I go?"_

Katrina explained that she could either eat in the restaurant but the food could take ages or could go upstairs to the staff canteen on the first floor.

"_If you want food down here, if you just tell myself or Sky in the mornings and we'll make sure it's ready for your lunch time because we both start at 6am. If you go upstairs, you can either buy food up there or bring your own food, pack lunch. Do you want me to get someone to show you where it is?"_

Shaking her head, Rebecca smiled and replied that she would find it.

"_Okay, you can one hour. See you soon" _Katrina said before walking off to give some one of table 5 their lunch.

Rebecca signalled to Kerry that she needed a word so, after Kerry finished wiping down one of the tables, she walked over towards her younger sister.

"_Are you okay if I go for lunch upstairs? Katrina said I could" _

Kerry nodded.

"_Okay, keep your eye out okay"_

Once again, Kerry nodded and watched as her sister walked out of the restaurant area and headed towards the silver lift to go upstairs.

* * *

"_Bonjour, vous parlez anglais?" _Rebecca asked the cook in the staff canteen as she wasn't sure if he spoke English.

"_Qui, I speak little English Mademoiselle. You want?"_

Rebecca chuckled to herself as she thought it was funny when people from a different country tried to speak English.

"_Poulet et des frites s'il vous plait" _Rebecca replied, asking for chicken and chips and realising it was probably easier for the cook if she spoke in French rather than English.

"_Qui, please sit Mademoiselle"_

Rebecca smiled and replied

"_Merci" _in thanks.

Rebecca turned to see Smithy sat at a table in the corner of the room and walked towards him.

Fully aware that there were other members of staff sitting on the table next to him, Rebecca had to be careful not to blow their cover.

"_Hi, how are you finding your first day umm...Mr Clarke right?"_ she spoke in a friendly manner as if she didn't really know him.

Knowing why she was putting on an act, Smithy smiled, held out his hand to shake Rebecca's and replied

"_Please, call me Dale" _

Taking a seat next to him, Rebecca added

"_Hi Dale, I'm Rebecca" _

For the next five minutes, hardly any conversation passed between the two some because they were unsure what to say without potentially blowing their cover and true identities. So, while Smithy tucked into his fish and chips, Rebecca flicked through a French glossy magazine and waited for her food to be cooked. Just then, everyone from the other table stood up and left the canteen, leaving the two Sunhill cops on their own, except for the cooking staff that couldn't hear them and didn't speak much English anyway.

Lowering her voice, Rebecca started an actual conversation with her good friend.

"_So, how's it going gym boy?"_

Smirking, Smithy explained

"_Well actually, I've already met one" _

Raising her eyebrows, Rebecca asked

"_One what? Potential girlfriend? Some slim, fit, hot, blonde haired female?"_

Smirking again and looking into Rebecca's eyes, Smithy stated jokingly

"_Did you just describe yourself Miss Jones?"_

Rebecca playfully hit Smithy on the arm and muttered

"_Haha. No seriously, one what?"_

"_A red haired, Aussie"_

Rebecca gasped as she realised who Smithy was talking about.

"_You've met her already?" What is she like?"_

Smithy wasn't sure what to say but gave it a good go.

"_I can't...describe her. It's like, she acts all hard and you can tell that she's strong and feisty. She put on this fake lovely, flirty thing for like two minutes then got all bossy with me. It was a strange moment"_

Leaning into Smithy, Rebecca jokingly whispered

"_I bet you loved it"_

Smithy glanced at Rebecca and she looked at him. For a moment, the two colleagues looked into each other's eyes.

"_Mademoiselle..."_

"_Oh merci Monsieur" _Rebecca thanked as the male French chef brought over her dinner.

Smithy was unsure of what to say. He and Rebecca had just shared 'a moment' and the young Sergeant was confused.

"_Bec..."_ he started but Rebecca interrupted him.  
_"Sky's here!"_

Smithy looked up to see a tall, brown haired male walking towards him carrying a small black lunch box and a bottle of water.

"_G'day Rebecca, who's your friend here?"_

Rebecca swallowed the chip in her mouth before speaking.

"_Sky this is Smi..."_ she started but suddenly realised she had messed up by starting to say Smithy.

"_Sorry what's your name again?"_ Rebecca asked Smithy, pretending to forget.

Holding out his hand and shaking Sky's hand, Smithy introduced himself.

"_Hi, I'm Dale Clarke. I'm the gyms newest personal trainer. You an Aussie?"_

Sky nodded before sticking a fork full of garden peas into his mouth.

"_Where in England you from then, Dale?"_

Not thinking anything of it, Dale replied

"_London"_

"_The other new guy Cameron, his daughter and her mother are from London"_

Smithy wasn't sure what to say next but was very grateful that Rebecca cut in.

"_A lot of people are from London Sky"_

Laughing, the Aussie stated

"_You're not. I can tell by your accent. Where you and your sister Kerry from?"_

"_Essex. It's a place in the UK, know it?"_

Sky shook his head, although he knew that he did.

Finishing up her food, Rebecca stood up from the table._  
"Right, Dale enjoy the rest of your first day. Sky, I'll see you downstairs yeah?"_

Dale smiled and Sky replied

"_You sure will baby" _

Rebecca put on a fake smile as she walked away. When she had first clasped her eyes on Sky earlier that morning, she had thought he was quite alright but now he was just turning cheesy, calling her darling and baby all the time.

* * *

Back downstairs, Rebecca stepped out of the lift and started walking towards the restaurant area, which had suddenly filled up and was now full of hungry customers and visitors. Just as she started walking towards Kerry who was stood at the other end of the restaurant, Rebecca heard a familiar voice.

"_I will not be told what to do or where to sit thank you very much. Forget it. I shall eat in my room. Goodbye!" _

Rebecca spun around and squeezed past the people waiting to be served but as she made it out of the restaurant, the blonde undercover police officer couldn't see anyone, let alone who she thought it was.  
_Ding _

That was the noise of the lift reaching ground floor and as Rebecca quickly turned her attention towards the lifts, a brown haired woman wearing a long red cot stepped in and the doors closed behind her.

"_Surely not"_ Rebecca thought to herself.

Thinking she must have just been imagining it, Rebecca returned to the restaurant to help Katrina with the busy lunch time while Kerry went on her lunch break.

* * *

"_So are you here permanently now then, Mr Clarke?" _

Smithy pressed the stop button the treadmill and watched the Aussie red haired lady step off.

"_Well, it's my first day aint it so, see how it goes" _Smithy replied, trying to act as normal as possible but a bit wary of saying too much.

Seizing the moment, Smithy decided to try and get some information out of the red haired.

"_So, what part of Australia are you from then?"_

Instantly, the woman replied

"_Sydney" _

"_Oh right, the city. That's the same place as...as that new bartender guy Cameron is from" _Smithy explained, keeping up the act that he and Cameron had only met that morning.

"_Is he? I've not met him; you'll have to introduce me to him" _

Smithy nodded before speaking again.

"_So ummm, Miss Ramsey..."_

"_Please, call me Shelia"_ the woman interrupted.

Raising his eyebrow, Smithy chuckled.

"_Shelia? What an original Aussie name" _

The look on the young woman's face changed to a stern, angry looking one.

"_Are you making fun of my name Clarke?"_

Realising that she hadn't taken it as a joke, Smithy lost the smile on his face and shook his head.

"_No I was just saying that..."_

The woman stepped towards Smithy so that she was nearly touching them before whispering

"_I'd watch what you're saying, Mr Clarke. You don't want to anger the wrong people now do you?"_

The Aussie red head then walked away, leaving Smithy shocked at how quick her attitude had changed towards him. She had gone from being flirty to threatening and warning him. However, luckily the woman had left the gym for the day and Smithy's first shift as an undercover personal trainer was finally coming to an end.

* * *

"Merci _Mademoiselles, you worked hard today. You now finish, tomorrow you come back?" _Katrina asked, trying to get her English right.

Both Kerry and Rebecca nodded, although the seconds' head was deep in the clouds.

"_Yeah we had a great time, we shall be back"_ Kerry informed her French boss.

Smiling, Katrina replied

"_Good. See you tomorrow both. Goodnight now" _

Kerry and Rebecca said goodbye to Katrina and left the restaurant, getting Cameron from the bar area on the way.

The three undercover officers walked towards the silver lifts but when Rebecca looked behind her, she spotted Smithy inside the gym.

"_Ker, could you grab my things please? I just need to pop to the loo before we go"_ she informed her sister who agreed that she would collect her bag and coat from the staff lockers on the first floor.

Once the lift door had closed behind Kerry and Cameron, Rebecca walked in the direction of the gym, which was empty of visitors, except for Smithy. Rebecca knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"_Come in"_ a familiar voice called and the young blonde pushed the door open and walked into the gym area to find Smithy perched on the edge of a desk in the corner of the room.

"_Dale..." she_ called, closing the door behind her and making her way over to Smithy.

Looking up from the floor and putting on a small smile, Smithy replied

"_Hey"_

Rebecca knew straight away that something was wrong as Smithy wasn't his usual selfl.

"_What's wrong? Has something happened?"_

Smithy laughed to himself before replying

"_I got threatened by a female Aussie" _

Looking up at Rebecca and noticing the confused look on her face, Smithy continued

"_She told me her name was Shelia so I made a joke about it being an original Australian name and she turned on me. She came right up close to me and whispered that I shouldn't make fun of people's names because I didn't want to annoy or anger the wrong person. She was so...intimidating. Gave me the shivers" _

Rebecca perched herself on the edge of the beech coloured desk next to Smithy and sympathetically explained

"_She's part of a gang you know and, who says it's just drugs they're into? We don't know how dangerous they really are do we. It's okay to be nervous about all this you know"_

Smithy shook his head and looked at Rebecca sitting next to him.

"_I'm not nervous Bec. For that split second, I was actually scared. She was there, in my face, breathing down my neck, subtly threatening me"_

Rebecca could tell Smithy was embarrassed that he had been scared so she put a comforting hand on his leg.

"_Dale, its okay for you to be scared. I think we all are. Or at least will be when we face the gang" _

Smithy looked up at Rebecca and smiled. Then, he leaned into her and kissed her pink coloured lips.

As he did, Rebecca jumped up from the desk.

"_Smithy, what you doing?"_

"_I'm sorry, I just..."_

"_Kerry loves you but you decide to kiss her sister?" _Rebecca exclaimed which made Smithy laugh.

"_Kerry doesn't love me Bec, she's just playing games. I fell for Kerry the first moment I saw her and had to deal with so much shit from her it's unbelievable. If she really did love me then she would have told me ages ago instead of stringing me along"_

Rebecca couldn't believe that Smithy was talking that way about Kerry, the woman he was supposed to be in love with. However, she could partially understand where he was coming from as she had told Kerry a number of times that she needed to tell the young Sergeant how she really felt but Kerry was stubborn.

"_Okay well look, that's something that you and Kerry need to talk about. I came in here to tell you something else" _

Smithy gave the young blonde a curious look and Rebecca started explaining.

"_Dale...I think we may have a slight problem. No actually, a BIG problem. A problem in the shape of Irene Radford"_

Now it was Smithy's turn to have a confused look on his face.

"_Radford? Irene Radford? Don't be so silly, why would she be in France?"_

Rebecca could tell that Smithy didn't believe her but she didn't care.

"_I'm not lying Smithy, I saw her! I heard her voice at first, recognised it and then I saw her going into the lift"_

Raising his eyebrows, the young Sergeant asked

"_You actually saw her face?"_

Pausing, Rebecca realised that, when she told Smithy that she hadn't, it would just make him think she was lying even more.

"_No but, I saw the back of her. It looked exactly like her, short brown hair, long red coat. It was her voice I heard in the restaurant too. It was her!"_

Smithy shook his head, he really didn't believe that Rebecca had seen and heard Irene Radford.

"_Fine, don't believe me then!" _Rebecca shouted and started walking away.

"_Where you going?" _Smithy asked and, as Rebecca reached the door she spun around and exclaimed_  
"I'm going to prove you wrong!" _

Rebecca walked through the door and pulled the door behind her, but Smithy rushed through the door and grabbed Rebecca's arm, pulling her back against the wall so that no one around could hear the conversation between them.

"_Bec wait look, it might well have been Irene Radford but, I just don't understand why she'd be in France that's all. I aint calling you a liar" _

Before anything else could be said between the pair, a strong and familiar Australian accent filled the lobby.

"_G'day Smithy, how's the gym been today?"_

Smithy nodded and told Cameron that his day had been fine.

"_Shall we go home?"_

"_Well we can't all go together can we, in case we're seen" _Rebecca exclaimed, her mind still set on the whole conversation with Smithy.

"_We can walk out together then decide outside how we're getting home"_ Kerry suggested, which the other three agreed with.

Rebecca took her black leather jacket from her sister's hands and slipped it on. Then, the four undercover officers headed together towards the revolving doors, unaware what was going on behind them, at the reception desk.

"_I'll make sure to pass it on. My apologies again"_ the male hotel receptionist apologised.

As the lady walked away towards the lifts, the receptionist called after her.

"_Oh Mrs Radford, here's your key" _

The four officers froze after hearing the receptionist call out but not daring to move or turn around.

Kerry, who was stood on the end, looked over at her three colleagues then, turned around to see if it was true. As she did, Cameron, Smithy and Rebecca all followed and spun around.

"_Oh my gosh!" _Kerry gasped and quickly spun back around in case she was recognised.

"What the heck is she doing in France?" Cameron muttered, taking Kerry by the arm and walking out of the hotel, trying not to raise suspicion.

On seeing the mother of London's most criminal family standing before them, Rebecca glanced over at Smithy, who was stood next to her, and whispered

"_See, I told you I wasn't lying Dale" _


	8. Arguments & Truths

_Thanks for the reviews, here's the next part :) _

* * *

Smithy watched as Rebecca followed Kerry and Cameron out of the hotel through the revolving doors before they were recognised. The young Sergeant hadn't believed Rebecca when she had told him she'd seen Irene Radford yet the Mother of the most criminal family in London was there, standing in front of him and now he felt terrible. Turning on the heel of his hi top trainers, Smithy stepped into the clear revolving doors which led out on to the street outside before Irene Radford had chance to notice him.

"_What the hell is she doing here? Do you think David's here too?"_ Kerry asked.

Rebecca shook her head.

"_Trust you to think of that. You'd love him to be here wouldn't you!"_ she spat.

Noticing that an argument was about to break out between the two sisters, Cameron stepped in.

"_Okay look, whatever you do have to say, leave it for when we get home okay. We need to get away from the hotel now, in case Irene Radford recognises us" _

Smithy nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything, so Cameron added

"_Bec, you and Kerry go home together on your bicycles; Smithy and I will follow separately" _

"_Kerry can go home on her own, I'm walking"_ Rebecca informed her friends, before walking off and leaving them to stand outside the hotel, confused about why she was acting the way she was.

"_Rebecca...Bec"_ Kerry called after her younger sister, but the blonde had already walked off around a corner in the direction of their new home.

As Kerry steadied herself onto her bike, Smithy looked over at her.

"_Aint you going after her?"_ he asked but Kerry shook her head and replied

"_No, if she's going to be in a mood, it's best to leave her til she's sorted it out" _

"_Ker, how come you asked if David Radford was here?"_ Cameron asked the blonde and Kerry shrugged her shoulders.

"_I don't know, I just thought that, if Irene's here then David might be too. After all, he is like her sheep. How we going to get Becca's bike home?"_

Cameron suggested that he take it in the cab with him and Kerry agreed. As the blonde rode off in the direction of their French home, Cameron and Smithy both walked just around the corner to the taxi rank. Luckily, there was a large six seated cab there so Cameron jumped in, alongside Rebecca's bicycle. Smithy jumped in to the one parked behind and both cabs drove off in the same direction.

* * *

"_Rebecca are you home?"_ Kerry called as she stepped inside their temporary home, but there was no reply.

After changing out of her work clothes and into a pair of pyjamas, Kerry switched on the kettle, made herself a hot cup of tea and set herself down in front of the tele.

"_I forgot all these programmes are in French!"_ she mumbled to herself.

Just then, the door opened and Smithy walked through it.

"_Hey you"_

Smithy smiled but his head was so far in the clouds. He wasn't only thinking of a reason why Irene Radford was in France but he couldn't stop thinking of Rebecca.

"_So how was your first day as a personal trainer Smithy?" _Kerry asked her colleague, getting up from the sofa area and walking over to where he was stood in the kitchen.

After nodding, Smithy replied

"_Yeah it was good thanks; I met one of the drug gang members. The red haired one? Miss Ramsey"_

Kerry grinned in her usual manner.

"_Miss Ramsey eh? I bet you loved all the attention didn't you"_

Smithy put on a fake smile but Kerry wasn't finished. She took a step closer to Smithy so she was standing right in front of him. After putting her hand onto his arm, Kerry whispered

"_I'm not surprised they put you as a personal trainer you know, after all, you are very fit" _

Before Smithy could say anything, Kerry reached up and kissed him on the lips but was shocked when the young Sergeant not only rejected her kiss but pushed her away. Just then, the front door opened as Cameron and Rebecca walked in to the house.

"_Oh sorry, don't mind us"_ Cameron called, grinning.

Smithy and Rebecca exchanged a look but nothing was said.

"_I'm just going to get changed" _Cameron informed the others, leaving the living area and heading towards his bedroom.

"_I'll leave you to it"_ Rebecca exclaimed, following Cameron.

Kerry looked up at the young Sergeant, intending to ask him what just happened but she didn't have a chance as he walked off, in the same direction as his colleagues.

_Knock knock_

"_Bec I..."_ Smithy started as he knocked and walked into Rebecca's room but stopped as he noticed she wasn't there.

Taking a few foot steps down the corridor, Smithy stopped outside Cameron's room and listening in through the small gap as he heard Cameron and Rebecca talking.

"_Finally some alone time. I've been waiting for this since we arrived here!"_ Cameron explained to the young blonde.

"_Me too"_ Rebecca replied.

As Smithy looked through the gap in the door, Cameron spoke again.

"_So, when can we tell Kerry and Smithy then? And everyone else? When can we tell them that we're together? I mean, we have been together for three months now"_

"_I just don't think its the right time Cam. You're my sisters ex so I don't think Kerry's going to take it very well. Plus, we're here in France for a special reason so I don't want anything to jeopardise us getting the result we need. We all need to be completely focused. We'll talk about it a gain okay"_

"_Okay babe" _Cameron replied, planting a big loving kiss on Rebecca's pink peachy lips.

On seeing Rebecca standing up from the bed and walking towards the door, Smithy dashed into his bedroom which was luckily just next door. The young Sergeant couldn't believe what he had just heard. Cameron and Rebecca were an item, unknown to everyone.

* * *

"_I'm starving! Is anyone hungry?" _Kerry asked half hour later when the four colleagues were all sat in the living area watching some French wildlife programme.

"_Shall we see if there's any take away's around here?"_ Cameron suggested and once the others agreed, Cameron loaded up his laptop and looked online to see where the nearest takeaway was.

"_Okay there's a pizza place just down the road. About ten minutes walk I'm guessing. What does everyone want?"_

Cameron passed around a small piece of paper and once everyone had written down their pizza orders, the Aussie undercover cop put his black coat on and headed for the door.

"_Rebecca, do you want to go with Cameron to help him?" _Kerry asked bluntly, wanting it to be just herself and Smithy in the house so they could talk.

"_Sure"_ Rebecca agreed, not really wanting to but too tired to argue with her big sister again.

As soon as Cameron and Rebecca walked out of the door, Kerry spoke to Smithy.

"_So, why did you push me away earlier?"_ she asked.

Smithy had so much on his mind but was fed up of being played about so turned to face Kerry.

"_You really don't know? Well, let me tell you. I have loved you for the last three years Kerry and I've stood by you through so much. I even supported you through the whole Luke situation and I'd only been working at Sunhill for a few weeks. Then there's the whole David Radford thing, remember, when you got arrested. We come all the way here, see Irene Radford and the first person you ask about is bloody David Radford. I even forgave you when you accused me of bloody date raping you!" _Smithy shouted.

"_I never asked you to stand by me through all those things!" _Kerry yelled back.

Smithy laughed and shook his head.

"_No Kerry, I know you didn't but I did it because I loved you. Just tell me something Kerry. Have you actually ever loved me back?"_

For a moment, there was silence until Kerry finally replied.

"_I never knew that you loved me Smithy, I just thought that you were being...friendly"_

"_That wasn't my question was it? I asked if you have ever loved me!" _the young Sergeant asked.

"_No Smithy, I have never loved you! Okay, I like you and I like hanging out with you" _

Smithy shook his head.

"_You know what Kerry, screw you. I'm done. I have wasted the last three years loving you and running around, taking your shit and standing by you. I'm done supporting you"_

With that, Smithy stormed out of the room and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"_Are you okay babe?"_ Cameron asked his secret girlfriend Rebecca as they walked back from the French pizza parlour.

Rebecca nodded but she was far from okay. Her head was in the clouds and lots of things were going around. Why was Irene Radford in France? Should she tell everyone that her and Cameron were dating and had been for the last three months? What were Kerry and Smithy getting up to back at their French home?

"_Are you sure you're okay, you seem like your heads somewhere else?"_

"_I'm fine Cam I'm just tired that's all"_ Rebecca lied as they walked up the steps towards their front door.

The couple walked inside to find Kerry sat on the sofa crying.  
_"Kerry? What's wrong?" _Cameron asked, pushing the door closed and rushing to his ex girlfriend's side.

Looking up from the floor, Kerry wiped her eyes and explained

"_Me and Smithy just had a huge argument. He told me that for the last three years he's loved me and asked if I had ever loved him back"_

"_And what did you tell him?" _Cameron asked.

Kerry wiped her eyes again and added

"_I told him that I liked him and enjoyed spending time with him, but I've never loved him. That's when he shook his head and left to go to his room"_

From her spot standing by the front door, Rebecca shook her head.

"_You told me that you loved him. Why lie?"_

Looking over at her younger sister, Kerry shrugged her shoulders.

"_I thought I could have loved him but..."  
"But you will never love anyone. You know why Kerry? Because all you care about is getting attention and you always hurt or push away the people who love you. Luke loved you, then he turned gay and ran off. Cameron loved you, then you pushed him away with your stupidity and Smithy, he's loved you and all this time he thought you might have loved him back so he's been holding on for the last three years, only for you to now tell him that you actually don't, wont and never have. Pathetic"_

Rebecca spat before walking out of the living room in the direction of the bedrooms.

* * *

"_Who is it?" _Smithy asked as he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"_It's Becca"_

"_Come in" _the young Sergeant added.

Rebecca pushed open the door, stepped inside Smithy's bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Smithy was laid flat on his bed with his arms behind his head so Rebecca walked over and perched herself on the edge.

"_What happened?" _she asked, even though Kerry had already told the story.

"_I knew I was right. You told me she loved me...but she just told me that she never has all this time. She said...I was a great friend and she enjoyed spending time with me. What a joke"_

Rebecca gently smoothed Smithy's leg with her hand.

"_I'm sorry Smithy; I honestly thought that Kerry loved you. She used to always talk about you when you first came to the station and, even though she was heartbroken when Luke left, she always mentioned you. I told her not that long ago that she needed to tell you the truth, meaning that she loves you but, obviously she was lying to me"_

Smithy still couldn't believe that Rebecca and Cameron had secretly been dating for the previous three months so decided to subtly try to find out more.

"_Did Kerry ever talk to me when she was with Cameron?"_

Rebecca raised her eyebrows and made a confused looking face.

"_Ummm, I guess so. I can't really remember. That was quite a while ago now"_

"_Except for Radford, Cameron was the last person that Kerry was with. Maybe she's still holding a torch for him" _Smithy suggested.

Rebecca was unaware that Smithy knew the truth about herself and Cameron so tried to play it cool.

"_Nah, I don't think so, I'd know if she was"_

"_Would you? You didn't know that Kerry was lying when she told you she loved me? Maybe Cameron's after Kerry? He could still be in love with her" _Smithy suggested.

"_He's not" _Rebecca muttered and didn't know what to say when Smithy asked

"_How do you know Cameron doesn't still love Kerry?"_

Rebecca looked at Smithy and knew she'd have to tell him the truth.

"_Because he loves me. We've been together for the last three months" _

Smithy shook his head, acting as though he didn't already know.

"_Look, I'm sorry for not saying anything but we both decided to keep it quiet for now, not to upset Kerry. She'd had a lot going on recently"_

Smithy took his hands from behind his head and sat up so he was right in front of Rebecca. So close that Rebecca could feel his breath on her neck when he spoke.

"_You've started a new relationship, yet you're still thinking of your sister and her feelings. You're always putting her before yourself Bec, everyone is. Including me. You're a great sister Bec"_

Smiling, Rebecca replied

"_Yeah Smithy, and you're a great friend"_

Smithy scuffed and laid back down.

"_Friend" _

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Cameron walked in.

"_Hey guys, pizza's ready"_

With that, Rebecca and Smithy joined Kerry and Cameron on the sofa area and stuffed themselves with pizza, although not a single word was spoken between the four of them. Once all the pizza had been eaten, the four colleagues all retired to their bedrooms and tried to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Kerry called for Rebecca to find that she had already left. As Kerry walked into the kitchen for breakfast, Smithy was just heading through the door but no conversation passed between them.

"_Hey, where's Becca?"_ Cameron asked his ex girlfriend as he emerged his bedroom.

"_She must have left for work before we even got up"_ Kerry explained before putting on her coat and saying goodbye to Cameron.

Twenty minutes later, the Aussie was also ready for another day at the hotel and rushed outside to hail down a cab.

* * *

"_G'day darling, how are you today?" _Sky called out as he spotted Rebecca walking in to the hotel lobby.

Rebecca put on a fake smile and decided to try and find out more about Sky.

"_Good morning Sky, how are you today?"_

Rebecca and Sky started a small conversation until the Aussie bar manager started asking questions.

"_So how come you and your sister landed yourself a job here then? I didn't even know they were advertising"_

After quickly racking her brain for a suitable answer, Rebecca replied

"_Ah well, we needed a change of scenery from London...and Essex so searched online for jobs abroad and well, this one came up so we decided to go for it" _

"_Change of scenery? That's funny because Cameron said that he came to France because he wanted a change of scenery too" _Sky replied, a little suspicious.

"_Oh did he? What a consequence" _Rebecca exclaimed before walking off towards the lifts to go upstairs.

As Rebecca stepped into the lift, she realised she wasn't alone as there were three more people inside.

"_What floor?"_ A Chinese man asked and the young blonde recognised his face instantly.

It was the Chinese man from the photo that Benny Hilton had showed them the other day.

"_1 please" she replied. _

As the Chinese man pressed the number 1 button, Rebecca glanced behind her at the other two people and realised that they were also part of the gang and on the photos shown to her by Benny.

The lift stopped one the first floor and Rebecca realised that she'd have to get out, but she didn't want to lose the gang. So, Rebecca stepped out of the lift and started walking down the corridor. As soon as the lift door closed, she ran to the opposite end of the corridor and pushed open the door leading to the stairs. The young blonde cop then raced up the stairs and watched the lift come up from behind a door. However, the lift didn't stop or open so Rebecca turned and ran up the next flight of steps and did the same thing. This time, the door opened and she ducked down as the three gang members stepped out from inside the lift. Opening the door slightly, Rebecca watched the number of the room they went in to and closed the door. Slipping her hand into her jacket pocket, Rebecca pulled out her iphone and scrolled through her contacts until she reached Smithy's number. She then sent him a text message.

* * *

Dale Smith stood in the revolving door and stepped out into the hotel lobby.

"_Good morning Mr Clarke, nice to see you returned" _Shelia Ramsey, the red haired Aussie gang member called through the open gym door.

Smithy smiled but didn't say anything back. He was still a little nervous of her after she subtly threatened him the previous evening and he was unsure of how dangerous she actually was. As Smithy stepped into the lift and pressed the button to take him to the first floor so he could put his belongings into a locker for the day, his phone beeped a text message tone. Slipping his hand into his trouser pocket, Smithy looked at the message.

"_Bec" _he muttered as he noticed her name pop up on his phone screen.

The lift door opened and Smithy walked into the corridor, just as Rebecca's text opened which read

"_3__rd__ floor via stairs, now!"_

Turning around on the heels of his hi top trainers, Smithy ran down the corridor and raced up the stairs until he reached the third floor.

"_Bec!" _he whispered as he saw Rebecca ducked down by the door.

"_I thought something had happened to you!" _he added.

Rebecca shook her head and explained

"_No I'm fine. When I got in the lift, the three other gang members were in there. I recognised them from the photos that we saw; the Chinese man, that Welsh dude Rhys and the woman. They've all gone into a room down there, room 36"_

For the next ten minutes, Rebecca and Smithy sat down behind the door and waited for the three gang members to emerge from the room. As Smithy stood up to stretch her legs, he spotted the three people in the corridor.

"_Bec they're out"_ he whispered after ducking back down.

Once they'd stepped back inside the lift, Rebecca opened the door and walked out into the corridor.

"_Wait, where you going?"_ Smithy asked, grabbing Rebecca's arm.

"_I'm going to find out what's in that room" _Rebecca explained but Smithy didn't like the idea.

"_No Bec it's too dangerous. We don't know what or who is in there. Come on, let's go"_

Rebecca pulled her arm from Smithy, leaned right into him, looked into his eyes and whispered

"_I didn't say you had to come with me did I"_

Smithy sighed as Rebecca walked off. Just as she reached room 36, Smithy stood behind and whispered into her ear

"_As if I'm going to leave you on your own"_

Rebecca looked over her shoulder to find Smithy was right there. They looked into each other's eyes and at that moment, Smithy realised that he really wanted to kiss her.

However, Rebecca pulled out a hair clip from her hair, opened it and started fiddling around with the lock until she heard a click and the door opened. Rebecca pushed open the door before turning and grinning at Smithy.

"_Do I want to know where you learnt to do that?"_ he asked, grinning and Rebecca shook her head.

Smithy stepped inside the room and closed the door behind them.

"_Okay you look in here and I'll check out the bathroom"_ Smithy ordered, taking charge.

While Smithy looked around in the bathroom, Rebecca searched the wardrobes and drawers.

"_Anything Dale?"_ Rebecca asked after a few minutes of searching.

"_Nothing, you?"_

Before Rebecca could answer, she opened a drawer and came across a shocking discovery.

Wondering why the blonde hadn't answered, Smithy emerged from the bathroom.

"_Bec?"_ he called as Rebecca stood by the window with her back to him.

She turned around and Smithy noticed that she was holding a passport in her hand.

"_He's here"_ she exclaimed with a worried look on her face.

Scrunching up his face, Smithy asked

"_Who's here?"_

Taking a big gulp, Rebecca announced

"_Radford. David Radford"_


	9. Hide And Seek

_This is the forth new chapter in 3 days, I'm on a roll! _

_I thought I may as well write it all down when it's fresh in my head :)_

_Please review & enjoy :) _

_Thank you_

* * *

Smithy stared at Rebecca, unsure whether to be angry, worried or scared.

"_What on earth is going on? Why are they both here?" _Smithy wondered out loud as he looked at Rebecca, who was still stood by the window holding David Radford's passport in her hand.

The young blonde shrugged her shoulders.

"_I don't know but I knew as soon as I saw Irene that he would be here too. So, if this is his room then that means he's involved in the whole drug trafficking operation right, because those three gang members were in this room"_

Smithy realised that Rebecca was probably right but quickly made a decision.

"_We better get out of here before the gang come back. Or worse, Radford gets here"_

Rebecca shook her head and started shuffling through the items in the drawers to see if anything else caught her eye.

"_Bec what you doing? We have to get out of here come on"_ Smithy repeated, but Rebecca wasn't having any of it.

"_Smithy no. If this is David's room, we need to find proof that he's connected to the drug trafficking._ _If he's stupid enough to leave his passport in the top of the drawer then he may have left other things somewhere"_

"_Like what?"_ Smithy asked but Rebecca shrugged her shoulders.

"_I don't know, but if I see something dodgy then I'll take a closer look. Go look in the wardrobe" _

Smithy knew that Rebecca was as stubborn as Kerry so, did exactly what he was told and headed over to search the wardrobe. Just then, there was a loud crash outside.

"_What was that?"_ Rebecca whispered to Smithy.

Smithy raised a finger and put it on his mouth, signalling for Rebecca to keep quiet. Putting his hand on to the door handle, Smithy slowly opened it and peered out in to the corridor. He looked to the right, then to the left and saw a older woman wearing a maid outfit. She was pushing a silver food trolley and must have pushed it a little too fast and crashed into the wall. Smithy smiled to himself but before he could head back into the room, a loud _'ding'_ rang out as the lift reached the third floor. The silver door opened and a young man stepped out, looking down at the floor while he walked. Smithy shot back into the room and quietly closed the room.

"_It's Radford, he's coming this way!"_ he exclaimed to Rebecca who was shuffling through a white chest of drawers.

Rebecca slammed the drawer shut.

"_What we gonna do?"_

They didn't have enough time to leave the room so there was only one thing they could do. Smithy rushed over to Rebecca, grabbed her arm and whispered

"_Hide!" _

Rebecca ran over to the fitted wardrobes, pulled open the doors, stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Just as Smithy threw himself under the bed, the hotel room door opened, David Radford stepped into the room and locked the door behind him.

* * *

"_Ah g'day my Aussie friend"_ Sky called out as he spotted Cameron walking into the bar area.

"_G'day" _Cameron called back, his thoughts on why Rebecca had left that morning before anyone else had woken up.

"_Listen, are you working her permanently?"_ Sky asked Cameron who nodded.

"_Okay good because, I'm going away for a bit in three months so you might be stepping up as bar Manager while they bring a temp in to do your job"_ Sky explained.

Taking the opportunity to find out more information, Cameron asked

"_Where you going?"_

"_I'm going back to Oz mate. Got some stuff to sort out and taking the opportunity to visit some family"_

Cameron nodded but knew that there was something dodgy going on.

"_How long you going for?"_ the Aussie undercover cop asked and Sky shrugged his shoulders.  
_"See how things go. Anyway come on, get to work"_

As Cameron stepped behind the bar and Sky stepped into the back room to fetch something, Kerry took her opportunity to ask Cameron something.

"_Cam, have you seen Rebecca? She hasn't shown up for work yet" _

Cameron raised his eyebrows and a confused look spread across his face.

"_But, she left the house early this morning, where is she?"_ he asked and Kerry replied that she had no idea.

"_What about Smithy? Shall I go see if he's in the gym?"_ Cameron suggested.

Before Kerry could say anything, Sky appeared and looked at the both of them. Kerry and Cameron exchanged a look and neither was sure if Sky had heard their short conversation.

"So Cameron, my Aussie friend. How do you know that Rebecca left her house early for work this morning?" Sky asked, feeling that something wasn't right with his new bartender.

Cameron glanced at Kerry nervously as he quickly thought of a good enough excuse.

"_Oh well, Kerry and I were chatting yesterday and she asked where I was staying. I explained to her that I was staying in a hotel until I found a house to rent and she suggested that I stay at her house. So that's what I'm doing and I'll be giving her some money towards rent until I find my own house"_ Cameron lied, hoping that Sky would buy it. As Sky walked out from behind the bar, Kerry and Cameron thought they had got away with it. That is, until Sky turned back around and asked

"_And, who's Smithy? "_

Now it was Kerry's turn to make up a story.

"_He's my brother. He found out that me and Rebecca are working over here and flew over for a holiday. He's booked into the hotel so he's using the gym facilities"_

"_Ah right, where's he flown over from?" _Sky asked and Kerry replied with the first thing that came into her head.

"_Africa"_

Cameron shot a look at Kerry, thinking how dumb she could be sometimes. Of all the places in the world, she chose Africa.

Aussie Sky pulled a funny face before asking

"_Your brothers from Africa?"_

Nodding, Kerry explained

"_Yeah he lives over here. He's a Christian and helps build houses and schools and...stuff"_

There was no way that Sky believed them but he didn't let on. Instead, he looked at Cameron and informed him that he was popping to the toilet. The two undercover officers watched the Aussie bartender walk off and out of sight.

"Africa?!" Cameron spat before adding

"_Surely you could have thought of somewhere else. I hope he doesn't suspect there's something not right with us"_

"_You're living with me are you? My story might have been stupid but so was yours. Don't forget we apparently only met yesterday. Now he's going to think that I let strangers into my home" _Kerry whispered.

Cameron ignored the blonde PC and started wiping the glasses which had been washed and stacked on the draining board next to the sink.

"_Anyway, shall I go check on brother Smithy?" _Kerry asked but before Cameron could answer, his mobile vibrated in his pocket.  
Reaching in, Cameron pulled his phone out and looked at the front.

"_It's a text from Bec"_ he informed Kerry.

"_What's it say?"_ she asked.

Cameron looked at his phone and looked at Kerry with a confused face.

"_It says, room 36 quickly. Get him out"_

Kerry squinted up her face.

"_What's that supposed to mean? Get who out?"_

Cameron shrugged his shoulders but noticed that Sky was heading back in their direction.

Turning to Kerry, Cameron whispered

"_I'm going to check it out. Keep Sky occupied" _

Cameron stepped down from behind the bar and lied to Sky, telling him he was going to the toilet. Once out of sight, the Aussie undercover cop rushed towards the lift, stepped inside and headed for room 36.

* * *

On hearing running water coming from the bathroom area, Rebecca slid open the wardrobe door a little and peered out. She could see Smithy underneath the bed and he had the same scared look on his face as she did. Just then, she heard footsteps and as she pulled the wardrobe door closed again, she saw the shadow of a figure walk past.

"_Mum where's my passport?"_ David Radford asked, clearly on the phone.

Rebecca reached into her pocket and pulled out the passport that she'd swiped from the drawer.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"_Mother I have to go, there's someone at the door. Look just get here as soon as you can. Bye"_

From his hiding place under the bed, Smithy watched as David Radford's shiny black shoes made their way towards the door. On the other side of the door, Cameron Tait took a deep breath and wondered who the room belonged too but, he only had seconds until he found out. The door opened to reveal David Radford standing the other side. Cameron instantly recognised him; luckily, the two men had never met in Sunhill so Cameron acted casual.

"_G'day Sir, Mr Radford? There's a telephone call for you down at reception" _Cameron explained.

David Radford pulled a face before asking

"_A phone call? Why wasn't it put through to the phone in my room?"_

"_Oh sorry Sir, we're having a bit of difficulties with the phone lines. Could you come down to reception please?"_

Not thinking anything of it, David Radford nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"_Are you coming down?"_ Radford asked Cameron, just thinking that he was the hotel receptionist but Cameron shook his head.

"_Ah no Sir, I have another room to visit a floor above so I'll take the stairs" _

David Radford nodded and walked down the corridor heading for the lift while Cameron walked in the opposite direction. The Aussie opened the door leading to the stairs and waited the other side. A few minutes later, he emerged from the stairway and rushed back up to room 36. Once outside, he knocked on the door and waited for Rebecca to re-emerge, not realising that Smithy was also inside.

* * *

Rebecca opened the wardrobe again but this time, stepped out.

"_Smithy, he's gone"_ he informed Smithy, who crawled out from under the bed.

"_What was Cameron doing here?"_ he asked Rebecca once he was stood up.

"_I text him"_ the blonde replied.

Rolling his eyes, Smithy muttered

"_Course you did. Lover boy to the rescue eh"_

As Smithy walked towards the door, Rebecca reached for his arm and pulled him back.

"_Why are you being like this? He just saved your life! If Cameron hadn't of come up here, then Radford could have found us and God knows what would have happened to us if he had"_

Smithy laughed and shook his head.

"_So he's not only lover boy but also a hero. Well, I certainly won't be thanking him"_

Rebecca couldn't believe that Smithy was being like this. She had so much on her mind and couldn't take any more pettiness. As Rebecca made her way to the door, she pushed Smithy against the wall but before she could go anywhere, he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face him. Then, she did something that shocked even her and planted a kiss on Smithy's lips. As she pulled away, there was a knock on the door.

"_Bec are you in there?" _

Smithy opened his eyes and looked at Rebecca, who was starting back at him. With that, Rebecca unlocked the door and opened it.

"_Hey" _she greeted her boyfriend.

Cameron gave a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around the blonde female.

"_Oh gosh I thought something had happened to you, especially when I saw David Radford open the door are you o..."_  
Cameron paused as Smithy emerged from behind the door.

"_Smithy, are you okay? I didn't realise you were in there too"_

Rebecca jumped in before the young Sergeant had a chance to say anything.

"_Yeah I text him earlier to tell him to come up here cause I was in the lift the same time as the other three gang members"_

"_How come you text him and not me?" _Cameron asked and in that split second, Rebecca realised thatshe had no genuine reason. Why had she chosen to text Smithy over her own boyfriend? However, Cameron was standing in front of her, waiting for an answer so she had to make up something.

"_When I was coming upstairs, I saw Smithy come in to the lobby, so I knew that he was here"_

_Cameron nodded to signal that he understood._

"_Don't worry mate, it's still you she loves" _Smithy grunted, squeezing past Rebecca who was stood by the door.

As Smithy walked past him, Cameron reached for his arm.

"_What's that supposed to mean?" _he asked, not realising that Smithy knew about his relationship with Rebecca.

Smithy turned to face his Aussie colleague and muttered

Cameron turned and looked at Rebecca as Smithy walked off towards the lift.

"_You told him?"_ he asked his girlfriend and Rebecca nodded.

"_Does Kerry know?"_

Rebecca pulled a face and asked

"_Why does it matter if she knows? It's got nothing to do with her"_

"_You're the one who's been funny for weeks about her finding out_" Cameron exclaimed, raising his voice a little.

"_You know what Cameron, I don't really care if she knows or not. What is it with everyone? All Kerry cares about is David Radford, and all you care about is Kerry" _

Cameron was shocked as Rebecca walked off.

"_How can you say that? I came up here to rescue you. If I cared about Kerry, I'd be down there with her not up here with you"_ he shouted in his strong Aussie accent.

Rebecca looked at Smithy who was stood outside the lift waiting for it to reach the floor. Smithy looked back at Rebecca and watched as she turned and walked back towards her boyfriend.

"_Babe I'm sorry. I'm just really tired and, thought David Radford would find me hiding in his wardrobe. Forgive me"_ she said and kissed her boyfriend passionately.

At that precise moment, Smithy was overtaken with jealousy and realised that he was falling for the youngest Young sister.

_"Of course I forgive you. Come on, let's get back to work"_ Cameron whispered, wrapping his arm around Rebecca and walking towards the lift.

Inside the lift, Smithy glanced over at Rebecca and realised she was looking back at him. As Cameron lovingly kissed her on the head, Rebecca realised that she had only kissed Cameron to make Smithy jealous and that she was slowly falling for the young Sergeant.

* * *

"_Hey, what happened. Where've you all been?"_ Kerry questioned her sister as her and Cameron walked back into the restaurant area.

"_Room 36"_ Rebecca muttered, leaving Kerry confused.

Taking his ex girlfriend by the arm, Cameron led Kerry to a corner and explained.

"_When Bec came into work this morning, the three gang members were in the lift with her. She followed them and watched them going into room 36. Then, she text Smithy and when he got to work, he went to find her. Together, they went into the room because they saw the gang leave and well, I'm not exactly sure what happened inside but when I left you earlier, I went upstairs and opened the door...to David Radford"_

Kerry's jaw fell open.

"_I knew it!" _she shouted.

"_Shhh!"_ Cameron warned before adding

"_He didn't recognise me because he's never met me. However, he's going to recognise you three straight away if he sees's you so we're going to have to think of a plan. You three can't be seen by Irene or David otherwise this whole operation is over"_

Just then, Sky and Katrina appeared to call Cameron and Kerry back to work.

"_We'll chat at home" _Cameron whispered before walking off towards the bar area.

* * *

Smithy entered the gym and threw his jacket onto the back of the chair near the computer desk. The young Sergeant turned to pull out some gym equipment from the cupboard when he heard voices. Smithy took a few footsteps forward and quickly stepped back behind a wall. Standing in the gym were the three people he and Rebecca had seen leaving room 36. Checking that there was no one standing behind him, Smithy opened his ears and listened carefully to the conversation. A few minutes later, the Chinese man turned and walked out, followed by a woman with black hair. The second guy, who Smithy recognised from the photos as the Welsh gang member, stayed inside the gym and stepped onto a treadmill. As Smithy turned around, he jumped at the sight of Mss Ramsey, the red haired Aussie gang member standing behind him.

"_What you doing Mr Clarke?"_ she asked and Smithy realised he might just be in trouble.

"_Aw I'm just standing around, thinking what to do"_ he made up but the woman was having none of it.

"_You were listening to the conversation between those people. That's a bit nosey isn't it?"_

Smithy just smiled and tried to walk past but the woman turned on him.

"_Excuse me Dale, I am talking to you. I want to know why you were listening to the conversation between those three people."_

Pulling a face but knowing they were all part of the same gang, Smithy asked

"_What's it to you? Friends of yours are they?"_

The Aussie red haired grinned and another voice filled the room.

"_Is there a problem here?"_

Smithy looked over his shoulder to see the welsh guy Rhys Davies stood behind him.

"_Nope everything's fine here"_ Smithy replied but Shelia Ramsey corrected him.

"_This man was listening to your conversation Rhys" _she said, while turning the lock on the gym door.

Rhys Davies took a step closer to Smithy and spoke in a deep, threatening way

"_Oh, was he now"_

Next thing Smithy felt was a shooting pain in his jaw as Rhys Davies threw a punch at him. The young Sergeant then fell to the floor as his ribs took a foot to it.

"_I'll be seeing you soon and, Mr Clarke, I will find out what you're up to"_


	10. Crossing The Line - Part I

_Hey, thank you for the reviews, they're really encouraging me to write more. _

_I know I'm coming up with teh new chapters so quick, sorry if I'm updating too quick. _

_I've got it all in my head at the moment & really enjoying creating the chapters :) _

_Again, I've had to split this chapter into two so this is part I. _

_Hope you enjoy :) x_

* * *

"_Merci Monsieur, Au reviour"_ Rebecca kindly said to a gentleman as he left the restaurant area.

Kerry walked over to where Rebecca was wiping down the table and informed her that she was going to get some lunch, but Rebecca wasn't bothered. On the way out of the restaurant, Kerry stopped by Cameron.

"_Cam, do you want to come and get some dinner?"_

After checking with Sky, Cameron nodded and walked upstairs with Kerry. Once in the staff canteen, the two undercover cops tucked in to a plate of chips together but Kerry could tell that something was up with her Aussie ex. Placing her hand on top of his, Kerry asked

"_What's wrong Cam? You look miles away"_

Smiling, Cameron pulled his hand from Kerry's and explained

"_Kerry, there's something I need to tell you. Something which you should have been told ages ago"_

Kerry looked puzzled so Cameron continued

"_Rebecca and me...we're together, and we have been for the past three months. _

Kerry nearly choked on a chip as she listened to Cameron's declaration.

"_You what?"_ she spat, not sure what to think about his ex boyfriend dating her younger sister.

"_Rebecca and me..."  
"Yes I heard you..."_ Kerry informed the Aussie, then added

"_But I just don't understand"_

Cameron opened his mouth to explain to his blonde ex girlfriend but couldn't find the right words.

"_I'm sorry Kerry" _

"_So, what makes her so different from me then? You couldn't manage to stay in a relationship with me yet you jump into bed with my sister? Nice one Cam"_ Kerry bellowed, not caring about the other staff members in the room and forgetting for a moment that she was in a different country, undercover.

As Kerry stood to walk out of the staff canteen, Cameron jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"_Ker wait. Look, I didn't mean to fall for your sister I just, did. You really hurt me and Rebecca was there for me"_

Kerry grinned in her usual manner and muttered

"_Yeah, I bet she loved mending your broken heart!"_

Cameron smiled at Kerry, which just made her even madder.

"_Are you laughing at me?! _She asked and once again, Cameron smiled.

"_Are you jealous Miss Young?" _he asked but Kerry raised her eyebrows.

"_Are you actually happy with my sister?" _she replied in return.

For a moment, Cameron remained silent but then, looked his blonde ex girlfriend in the eyes.

"_Rebecca is beautiful and we have a great time together..." _Cameron started before adding

"_But she's not you" _

Kerry and Cameron looked at each other and smiled. That was, until a familiar voice broke the loving moment.

"_Thanks a lot Cameron" _

Cameron and Kerry spun around to see Rebecca standing behind them, but before either of them could say anything, Rebecca turned on her heel and left the staff canteen.

"_Becca wait" _Cameron called but Kerry stopped him from leaving._  
"I wouldn't bother, she heard everything we said to each other so if you follow her now, she's only going to tell you what we both already know. It's over Cam. You and Rebecca, it's over"_

Kerry was really sticking her teeth into Cameron. The moment he'd told her about his relationship with her sister, Kerry knew that she wanted him for herself. Not because she loved him again, but because she didn't want her sister to have him.

* * *

The silver lift let out a loud ding sound as it reached ground floor. After letting an elderly lady with a small child out first, Rebecca exited the lift and headed in one direction – the gym. After overhearing the conversation between Cameron and Kerry up in the staff canteen, there was only one person and friend that Rebecca wanted to see; Smithy. When she reached the door of the gym, Rebecca automatically pushed the grey handle down and took a step forward to walk inside until she realised that the door was locked.

"_That's strange"_ she thought to herself.

Rebecca tried to peer inside through the windows but the white blinds had been drawn.

Looking around, the young PC spotted a young boy sat behind the reception desk, typing away.

"_Oh excuse me; have you got a spare key for the gym please? It seems to be locked"_

The young boy looked up from the computer keyboard where he had typing away and nervously smiled at the beautiful blonde female stood before him.

"_Oh ummm hi, I mean bonjour madam. Mademoiselle. I don't think I am allowed to do that"_

Just then, as if by a magic coincidence, Benny Hilton, the manager of the hotel and the ex Chief Superintendant of New Scotland Yard walked out into the lobby.

"_Mr Hilton!"_ Rebecca called, rushing over to him and trying to act as normal as possible not to cause any suspicion from the people standing nearby.

"_Ah Miss Jones, how can I help you today?"_ Benny Hilton asked.

After glancing around to check that no one was listening, Rebecca whispered

"_I need the spare key to the gym. It's locked but my instincts are telling me that Smithy is inside?"_

Without having to hear anything else, Benny Hilton stepped behind the reception desk, took the spare gym key from a red cabinet and handed it over to the blonde undercover cop. Rebecca thanked Mr Hilton before rushing back over to the gym door. Pushing the silver key into the lock, Rebecca turned the key, pushed the door open and walked inside but before she had time to close the door behind her, she spotted her colleague.

"_Smithy!"_ she called as she spotted the young Sergeant laid on the floor, bleeding.

Rebecca ran over to him and kneeled at his side, gently shaking his arm and calling his name. After a few seconds of doing this, Smithy opened his eyes and looked up at the young blonde.

"_Omg Smithy, I thought you were...who did this?"_

Smithy opened his mouth to talk but instead, received an antagonising shooting pain in his jaw. Seeing that he was in pain, Rebecca asked

"_Can you stand up?"_ and Smithy nodded.

Rebecca placed her arm under the young Sergeant's arm pits to help him stand and led him over to the sink area where she took alcoholic wipes and cotton clothes from the first aid kit. Smithy sat on a black stool while Rebecca ran the wipes under some cool water. Looking at the blood and cuts on Smithy's jaw, she informed him

"_This might hurt a little"_

Just then, as Rebecca gently wiped the blood from his face, Smithy let out a few wails and grunts.

"_Where else does it hurt?"_ Rebecca asked Smithy, who replied that his ribs and stomach were painful.  
_"Shall I call an ambulance?"_ she asked but Smithy shook his head.

"_Well I can't take you in a taxi in this state, but you need to get checked out" _

Once again, in perfect timing, Benny Hilton appeared at the doorway.

"_Miss Jones did you..."_

_He stopped mid sentence as he saw the state of the undercover sergeant. Pushing the door shut,_ Benny rushed towards the two Sunhill officers.

"_What on earth has happened?"_ he asked but, as Smithy couldn't open his mouth to talk, Rebecca stepped in.

"_Dale, nod if this has got anything to do with the gang"_ she ordered and wasn't surprised when he nodded.

"_Right, you need to get checked out straight away. Come on, I'll drive you both!"_ Hilton explained and together, the three of them left the gym via the back door and jumped into Benny's car.

* * *

"_Right, I think we best go back down now. Great"_ Cameron muttered.

"_Well count yourself lucky. I have to work with Rebecca!"_ Kerry exclaimed.

Sighing, Cameron added

"_Yeah, I need to talk to Bec, about us"_ but Kerry jumped straight in.  
_"Cameron, my sister doesn't like being taken for a ride. She heard us talking and you saying that she wasn't me. Babe, she's already finished you, she just hasn't told you to your face yet. Trust me, your relationship is done and dusted. Ours however..."_

Cameron pulled away from Kerry as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"_Wow, slow down"_ he ordered.

"_But, you're a single guy now, and a very fit one at that"_ Kerry cheerfully exclaimed.

However, Cameron was having none of it.

"_Kerry please! Look, at least give me one day to have a think and decide what to do for the best"_

Kerry reluctantly agreed and together, they left the canteen, jumped into the lift and headed downstairs, unaware what had happened while they were on lunch.

As the pair stepped out of the lift, they walked together into the bar and restaurant area. As Cameron joined Aussie bar manager Sky behind the bar, Kerry asked

"_Hey Sky. Where's my beloved sister?"_

"_At the hospital"_ Sky replied and Kerry nearly choked on air.

"_Hospital? Why? What's happened?"_ She asked, automatically thinking it must have been David Radford.

Sky looked up from the bartending book he'd been writing in and explained to Kerry

"_She's gone with that gym boy, Dale is it? Someone beat him up. Badly too by the look of things" _

Kerry shot a look at Cameron, who looked as shocked as she did.

"_I'll call her"_ the blonde stated, pulling her phone from a trouser pocket.

* * *

"_Who's that?" _Smithy queried as Rebecca's mobile rang and she pressed the cancel button_. _

Looking up and giving a slight smile, the young blonde replied

"_No one"_

However, when she saw Smithy raise his eyebrows, she added

"_Kerry" _

Just then, the French doctor who had checked out Smithy's jaw, walked back into the little hospital cubicle.

"_Mr Smith, someone will be coming to collect you in the next five minutes to take you for a full scan of your body, just to check that nothings broken" _the doctor explained in English, but with a strong French accent.

Smithy nodded and the doctor left the cubicle, leaving Smithy and Rebecca alone. After dropping them off at the hospital, Benny Hilton had taken the opportunity to visit an old friend who was situated on one of the other wards within the hospital and told Rebecca to call him when they were ready to leave.

"_So why didn't you answer. To Kerry" _Smithy asked and Rebecca gave a slight, sarcastic laugh.

"_Believe me Dale; I have a pretty damn good reason" _

As Rebecca looked up, she saw Smithy raise his eyebrows again and knew she'd have to tell. Taking a deep sigh, the young blonde started to explain.

"_My lover boy and hero boyfriend isn't all he's cracked up to be"_

Smithy's face lit up and it didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"_You don't have to look so happy about it!"_ she jokingly spat before continuing to explain

"_They were talking in the staff canteen in the hotel when I walked in but neither of them realised that I was there. He said...he said that I am beautiful and that we have a great time together. I thought that was quite sweet. That was, until he added the sentence, and I quote 'but she's not you'. Bloody creep!"_

Smithy shook his head, looked at the blonde and gulped.

"_He was right about one thing..."_ he started, then added

"_You are beautiful" _

Smiling, Rebecca playfully muttered _"don't"_ and pushed Smithy's arm but he caught her arm with his hand and looked into her eyes. Then, seizing the moment, Smithy leaned into Rebecca to kiss her but she backed away just before he did.

"_Don't Smithy"_ she whispered, desperately trying not to get caught up in the moment.

"_Why not? You're single now"_ Smithy whispered back and, Rebecca lowered her head to let the young Sergeant kiss her.

However, once again she pulled away just before he could.

"_I'm sorry, I just can't. It's not fair on Cameron. We are technically still together so if I kissed you, it would almost be like cheating on him, but believe me, it's not that I don't want to"_

Just then, a hospital porter drew back the curtains.

"_Bonjour, Mr Smith? I take you for scan?" _the young man spoke in basic English.

As Smithy was wheeled off towards a scanning room, Rebecca had nothing to do but sit and wait for him to return.

* * *

"_Cam, what time are you finishing today?"_ Kerry asked the Aussie.

"_Not sure, Sky what time do I finish today?"_

Sky Turner looked at the clock, then the rota before replying

"_Now mate, half day today!"_

Cameron turned to a happy looking Kerry who announced

"_Me too! Shall we go home" _

After stepping down from behind the bar, Cameron whispered to Kerry

"_Shouldn't we go to the hospital to check on Smithy?_

Kerry shrugged her shoulders before quietly replying

"_Well I tried to call Rebecca and she didn't answer. So, they can't say we didn't try. Come on, we can grab a cab. It'll be quicker than walking" _

So, after grabbing his belongings from the locker upstairs, Cameron reluctantly jumped into the back of a black cab with Kerry and together, they headed in the direction of their temp French home.

* * *

_Just five minutes later, Kerry and Cameron jumped out of the cab and the Aussie handed the driver some Euro's. _

"_Merci" _Cameron added before walking up the steps towards the large red painted front door.

After opening the door with her silver key, Kerry turned to her ex and smiled.

"_Well done. You actually spoke a word in French!"_

Smiling back, Cameron replied

"_Yeah, I'm a quick learner" _then followed the blonde inside, closing the door behind him.

"_Do you want a drink?" _Kerry asked after taking off her coat and throwing down her work bag.

Cameron nodded and expected Kerry to return from the kitchen area with a soft drink but she stepped back into the living area carrying a wine glass filled to the brim with white sparkling wine.

"_I don't think this is a good..."_

"_Drink up Cam"_ Kerry interrupted.

Cameron did what he was told and started sipping the wine but watched as Kerry downed hers in one.

"_Oh I do love white wine"_ Kerry exclaimed and disappeared into the kitchen to pour another.

"_Do you really think Rebecca and me are done?"_ Cameron asked his blonde ex.

After downing her second glass of wine, Kerry wiped her lips and looked at the Aussie.

Nodding, Kerry explained

"_If you thought I was stubborn, my little sister is ten times worse. Trust me; it's over between you too. _

_In fact, I don't think she ever loved you. She just wanted you because I was stupid enough to screw things up with you. She always wants what I have. I bet there are a lot of things you don't know about my beloved little sister. Did you know, before she became a cop, she had a boyfriend in the shape of Mr David Radford himself"_

Cameron nearly shocked at Kerry's declaration.

"_She what?"_

Kerry, who was already drunk from downing two glasses of wine, nodded and giggled away.

"_Yep, they were together for like...eight months haha. She never took part in anything criminal though. Then, she changed and became a copper" _

Cameron couldn't believe that Rebecca and David Radford used to date and that, for the previous three months, he had been dating her, not knowing that she was Radford's cast off.

Kerry put down her empty wine glass and sat on the sofa next to Cameron, resting her head on his shoulder.

"_I know we weren't exactly the most perfect couple Cam but, we had some good times didn't we?"_

Cameron nodded but didn't say anything. Then, Kerry spoke again, moving her face closer to him.

"_You know Cam, if you're upset that you and Becca are over, I can make your pain go away"_

Kerry was so close that Cameron could not only smell the alcohol but could feel her breath on his neck.

Turning his head to look at the blonde, Cameron whispered

"_Kerry, don't" _but couldn't help but be attracted to his blonde ex.

"_Come on Cam, you know you want me" _Kerry whispered into the Aussie's ear and she planted a kiss on his lips.

"_Kerry" _Cameron whispered but then, he gave in and started passionately kissing Kerry.


	11. Crossing The Line - Part II

_Hope you enjoyed that?_  
_Here's part II. _  
_I don't own the song written in this chapter, it's by **Lady Antebellu**m and is called **'Need You Now'**_

* * *

"_There we go Sir and, even better your beautiful friend is still here waiting for you" _the hospital porter informed Smithy as he was wheeled back into the cubicle from the X-ray department. As Rebecca wasn't family, the doctor asked her to stay in the cubicle rather than accompany Smithy to have his X-ray. The porter helped Smithy out of the wheelchair and back into a hospital bed, which he sat on rather than lay down.

"_So what did they say? Anything broken?"_

Smithy shook his head and explained that the X-ray showed them were no broken bones.

"_However..."_ he started, smiling at Rebecca and taking her hand in his.

"_I do need a lot of love and attention" _

Rebecca pulled her hand out from underneath Smithy's.

"_Don't Smithy" _

Smithy moved his hand and lowered his head. He had really fallen for the Young PC and, even after what she'd heard Cameron say, she was still being loyal to him.

"_I'll call Hilton"_ Rebecca informed Smithy who saw sat on the hospital bed, feeling sorry for himself. Rebecca pulled back the cubicle curtain and stepped out in to the corridor outside, as she wasn't able to use her phone within the hospital room. A few minutes later, Rebecca returned to Smithy's bedside and explained to Smithy that Benny Hilton was on his way up from visitor someone on a different ward within the hospital.

"_I'm just going to pop to the loo okay, won't be a minute" the _blonde informed the young Sergeant.

Smithy nodded and once Rebecca had left the cubicle, he stepped down off the bed and slipped his feet back into his hi top trainers. Just then, a phone rang and after glancing around, Smithy realised that it was Rebecca's mobile and she'd left it on a plastic chair in the corner of his cubicle. The young Sergeant picked up the pink cased Iphone and was shocked to see the name on the screen.

"_You're kidding me!"_ he muttered before adding _"Great!"_

* * *

Five minutes later, Rebecca returned from the toilets and stepped back into the cubicle. Seeing Smithy trying to put his coat on, the blonde female rushed over to his aid.

"_Hey let me help you"_

However, Smithy made it clear that he didn't want her help. He shrugged Rebecca's hand off of his shoulder and pulled his coat around him. Rebecca moved away, taken aback at his actions.

"_Are you okay Smithy?"_ she asked, realising instantly that something was wrong.

Smithy nodded but didn't make eye contact with his Young colleague. Rebecca was worried that she had done something wrong so once Smithy had zipped up his Superdry jacket, Rebecca headed over to the plastic chair where he was sat and knelt down so that they were the same level. Placing a hand on to his knee, Rebecca whispered

"_Dale, what's wrong?"_

Smithy slowly raised his head and looked into Rebecca's eyes.

"_Your phone rang" _the young Sergeant informed her, passing Rebecca her iphone.

Thinking nothing of it, Rebecca thanked Smithy and took her phone off him, looking to see who the call was from. When Rebecca looked back up, she saw the expression on his face.

"_Smithy..."_ Rebecca whispered but Smithy shook his head.

"_Don't"_ he exclaimed trying to stand up from the chair but Rebecca stopped him.

"_Dale please, let me explain"_ she pleaded.

Smithy sighed.  
_"Do you wish to explain to me why David Radford was calling you?"_

Rubbing her forehead with her hand, Rebecca knew that she'd have to tell Smithy the truth. Standing up, Rebecca explained

"_Before I became a police officer, I used to hang around with David Radford. I didn't help him with anything criminal but, well, I used to spend my time with him and Wayne. Just like Kerry, I ended up falling for him and we...we started a relationship"_

Smithy was in complete shock and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"_You and David Radford were together? In a relationship?"  
_Rebecca nodded and spun around so that she had her back to Smithy_._

"_We were together for eight months but then, I got fed up of the things him and Wayne were getting involved in. So, I finished with him and completely changed. I signed up for the Hendon course and eventually, became a cop. David knows I'm working at Sunhill and obviously he doesn't like it. He keeps phoning me, telling me that if I gave up being a cop and went back to him, he'd make it worth my while, buy me all these things" _

Smithy walked towards Rebecca and reached out for her arm. Once she had turned around to face him, he brushed her long blonde hair behind her ear and looked deep into her eyes.

"_You don't believe him do you?"_

Rebecca shook her head and Smithy smiled.

"_Good"_

"_Bec, in the hotel when you kissed me, in room 36..."_

"_Smithy I told you. Me and Cam are technically still together" _Rebecca interrupted.

"_You're not going to let him get away with what he said are you?" _Smithy questioned but Rebecca wasn't sure.

Rebecca shrugged her shoulders.

"_We're still together Smithy. We've been together three months now and we're going to have to talk about it together. I'm not going to just throw in the towel at the first sign of trouble"_

Before anything else could be said, Benny Hilton appeared to collect the two undercover officers and take them back to their temporary French home.

* * *

In the car on the way home, Smithy sat in the passenger seat while Rebecca took her seat in the back. Even though Benny was chatting away to both officers, not a single word passed between Rebecca and Smithy. Both their heads were filled with a number of different things, including each other.

"_Mr Hilton, I don't suppose I could have a room at the hotel for a few nights?"_ Smithy asked, making Rebecca's eyes widen.

Mr Hilton nodded and replied

"_Yeah, sure Dale. You'll need a few days rest any way to get over your injuries but, if you're on the hotel premises then at least you could still be doing your police work"_

Rebecca knew that, whatever she said to try and change Smithy's mind, it wouldn't work. Turning his attention to Rebecca in the back seat, Benny Hilton asked if he wanted Rebecca to drop her home but she explained that some of her belongings were still in the staff locker so she'd have to return to the hotel before going home.

Just a few minutes later, Benny Hilton pulled his car into the underground car park of the hotel.

"_Are you okay to walk Dale?"_ he asked and the young Sergeant nodded.

Together, but not a word spoken between them, the three of them entered the hotel together. As they were coming from underground, they had to use a lift to get up to the ground floor so, when it opened, Smithy and Benny got out while Rebecca stayed in to be taken up to the first floor. Once there, the blonde female stepped out and made her way into the staff locker room. Just a few moments later, Rebecca re-emerged from the room, stood back inside the lift and headed back towards the ground floor. When the lift re-opened, the blonde female stepped out. She was planning on walking straight out of the hotel until he spotted Smithy sat down on a bench, so headed over to him.  
_"Hey, thought you would be in your new room by now" _

Smithy looked up and explained

"_Hiltons checking me in now and getting the key"_

Rebecca sat down next to Smithy and lowered the volume of her voice.

"_Dale, you don't have to stay here mind. Why don't you just come back to the house? Is it because of me?"_

The young Sergeant shrugged his shoulders before replying

"_Look Bec I just...I just need some time to think. Some time on my own. We've only been here a few days and a lot has happened already. I can't go back to the house and pretend everything's okay when..."_

Smithy paused and Rebecca asked

"_When what?"_

Dale looked into Rebecca's eyes and whispered

"_When I can't stop thinking about you. Your too soft Bec, Cameron doesn't deserve you. If he's disrespecting you, saying that you're nothing compared to Kerry, why would you want to stay in a relationship with him? On top of that, I'm still trying to get my head around the fact that you were in an eight month relationship with David Radford before you became a cop"_

Rebecca sighed and knew that her Sergeant had a valid point.

"_The whole David thing was a complete mistake. As for Cameron, I don't know I just don't like throwing things away or letting go easily. No one's perfect Dale and, the only reason you can't stop thinking about me is because you've been with me all day. You haven't really fallen for me, your just imagining it. If you want to get with someone, why don't you get with Kerry."_

Smithy shook his head. He may have been beat up but he was certain that he'd never get with Kerry Young.

"_We've already had this discussion Bec. Kerry and me will never be. I wasted years of my life loving her and what did she do? Accuse me of date raping her, screwing me over a number of times, lied to me and then, shacked up with David Radford and got herself arrested for helping him carry out a robbery!"_

Just then, Smithy realised something.

"_Wait. You said that you and Radford were in a relationship...then a few years later...Kerry shacks up with him?"_

Nodding, Rebecca declared

"_Yep, she always wants what I want"_

Before anything else could be said, Benny Hilton walked over from the reception desk and handed Smithy a key attached to a swipe card.

"_There we go Dale; you have the best suite in the hotel. You can either use the key or card, they're both the same. I've booked you in for two nights but you can let me know tomorrow how many nights you wish to spend here"_

Turning his attention to the blonde, Benny Hilton asked if she wanted him to run her home but Rebecca shook her head.

"_No thanks Sir, see you tomorrow yeah" _

As Rebecca started walking off, Smithy called after her.  
_"Becca..."_

Smithy stood up and headed towards her.

"_I know you don't want to give up on your relationship with Cameron but, if you change your mind, you know where I am"_

With that, the young Sergeant turned, took the key and card off Mr Hilton and headed upstairs to the tenth floor to his temporary penthouse accommodation.

* * *

'_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time'_

On her walk home, Rebecca took a different route to usual and ended up in some huge park with beautiful scenery and plenty of greenery. She couldn't stop thinking about Smithy and what he had said to her throughout the day. The young Sergeant had told Rebecca that she was beautiful, that Cameron didn't deserve her forgiveness and also informed her that he couldn't stop thinking of her.

By the time she got home, it was early evening and a few hours had passed since she'd left Smithy at the hotel. As she approached the French home, Rebecca pulled out her key and made her way up the concrete steps leading to the front door. Once inside, the young female put down her belongings and looked around. An empty wine bottle and two finished glasses sat on the glass coffee table and Rebecca wondered who's they were. However, she didn't have to wait long to find out.

"_Cam?"_ Rebecca called, knowing that she would have to sort things out with the Aussie.

Walking over to her boyfriend's bedroom, Rebecca pushed open the door to find that the room was empty.

"_Cam?" _she repeated herself as she headed for Kerry's bedroom.

Rebecca didn't bother knocking and decided to walk straight into her big sister's bedroom.

"_Kerry have you seen Ca_..." Rebecca started but then stopped as she saw a sight that made her jaw drop;her boyfriend was in bed with her big sister.

_'It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now'_

Rebecca spun around, dashed into the living room, grabbed her bag and darted for the front door.

"_Becca wait!"_ Cameron called as he run into the living area after her, a thin towel covering his naked body.

"_Becca wait...'"_ he repeated, reaching out for his girlfriend's arm.

"_It's not what you..."_

"_What? It's not what I think?"_ an angry Rebecca shouted, yanking her arm from Cameron's.

Just then, Rebecca spotted Kerry walking in from the living area, with a grin on her face.

"_Sorry Rebecca, it just happened"_

'_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time__ '_

Rebecca stormed over to the sister and stood right in front of her.

"_You think this is funny? A joke? Something to brighten up your day? You know what Kerry, you're a bitch! You always want what I have, what you can't get"_

Before Rebecca had a chance to walk away, Kerry's grin turned into a laugh.

"_Umm, correction babe. I don't always want what you have...but I get it too" _

In that moment, Rebecca lost all control and she slapped Kerry hard across the face.

"_You know what Kerry, you're welcome to him. I hope you're both very happy together" _and with that, Rebecca stormed out of the house, leaving Kerry crying over the pain from the sisters slap and Cameron wondering what the heck he had just done.

* * *

Dale Smith had decided that, after getting beat up and visiting the hospital, he needed an early night. After switching on the television in the penthouse, the young Sergeant slipped into some bed wear and got himself comfy in the large king-size bed. As he lay there, Smithy's head was filled with a number of thoughts and he started thinking about Rebecca.

"_She's been there for me all day"_ he muttered and as he thought about her more and more, Smithy realised that he was falling in love with her.

_'It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now'_

Just as Smithy was drifting off, there was a knock on the door. It was a gentle knock but just loud enough to be heard.

"_Okay one moment"_ he called out, desperately hoping that it wasn't one of the Radford's or the gang members from earlier on.

'_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all'_

Once out of bed, Smithy took a deep breath, pushed down on the silver handle and opened the door to find a windswept, tearful Rebecca standing on the other side.

"_Bec"_ Smithy exclaimed. _"What's happened? What's wrong? Are you okay?"_ he added, panicking that something had happened.

Rebecca took a deep breath, raised her head from the ground, looked into Dale Smith's eyes and announced

"_I've changed my mind" _

'_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without__  
I just need you now'_

With that, Rebecca stepped towards Smithy and gave him a kiss. Not just a normal kiss though but a full on, passionate, romantic kiss. Taking a step backwards, Smithy pulled the beautiful blonde in to the room and closed the door, while all the time not daring to pull away from the embrace. As the kissing turned even more passionate, Smithy slipped off Rebecca's coat and let it drop to the floor.

_'I just need you now'_

Smithy had no idea why Rebecca had turned up at his hotel room or what had happened when she'd returned home just thirty minutes previous. All the love struck Sergeant knew was that he was kissing Rebecca, he had a pretty good idea how the moment was going to end and there was no way he was going to ruin the moment. They'd deal with any consequences the following morning. The two colleagues were so caught up in the moment as they headed in the direction of the king sized bed and fell onto it, all the time kissing and together, they ended the night by making sweet passionate love.

'_Ooo, baby, I need you now'_


	12. The Long Busy Night

_This chapter is more like a musical as it has 3 songs included in it but I do not own any of them._

_The 1st song is - Tonight by Enrique Iglesias_

_The 2nd song is - All by myself by Celin Dion _

_The 3rd song is - Never took the time by Akon_

_Hope you enjoy & please review :)_

* * *

'_I know you want me  
I made it obvious that I want you too  
So put it on me  
Let's remove the space between me and you  
Now rock your body  
Damn I like the way that you move  
So give it to me, oh, oooohh...  
Cause I already know what you wanna do'_

While Smithy undid the buttons on her white work blouse, Rebecca kicked off her black high heeled shoes, while all the time caught up in a romantic kissing embrace. Smithy pushed off his socks just as Rebecca pulled at the string of his pyjama trousers. Pulling away from kissing the blonde, Smithy looked down at her and whispered

"_Are you sure?"_

Smithy really wanted to make love with Rebecca but would completely understand if she said no. However, from her position lying on the bed underneath the young Sergeant, Rebecca nodded. Smiling, Smithy leaned back into Rebecca and continued to passionately kiss her as she untied the string on his soft trousers bottoms.

'_Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Given my reputation  
Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh, you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh, you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh, you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh, you know'_

Smithy moved his hands from Rebecca's hair, down onto her thighs and realised that she was wearing tights so, raised his hand up the blondes skirt to pull them down. Grabbing the top of them, Smithy pulled down Rebecca's skin coloured tights but started to struggle. He jumped up off the bed as Rebecca sat herself up and rolled down her tights, pulled them off at her feet and kicked them away. Grinning at Smithy she reached out for his hands and placed them on to the hem of her short black skirt. Rebecca then stood to her feet as the young Sergeant pulled down her skirt to reveal a pair of little black knickers. Smithy had already unbuttoned Rebecca's blouse so she slipped it off. Following her lead, Smithy pulled his red pyjama top over his head and threw it across the room. Reaching out for his grey bottoms, Rebecca tugged on them before pushing down and letting them fall to the floor. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Smithy stepped out of his trousers and stood facing the blonde.

'_You're so damn pretty  
If I had a type then baby it would be you  
I know you're ready  
If I never lied then baby you'd be the truth_

_Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Given my reputation  
Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude'_

Rebecca reached out and rubbed her hands on Smithy's naked chest.

"_I can see the benefits of being a personal gym trainer" _Rebecca grinned, admiring the young Sergeant's new abs.

After rubbing Smithy's chest, Rebecca started kissing it gently which made his body tingle. She then looked up and whispered in her ear.

"_Come on Serge" _before moving her warm hands from the young Sergeant's chest down to his legs, rubbing his thighs until he couldn't take it anymore.

Smithy lifted her chin up with his hand and started passionately kissing her again. Still standing, he fiddled with the clasp of Rebecca's white lacy bra until it became undone and dropped to the carpeted floor beneath them. The young Sergeant then gently pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top. He pressed his warm chest against her breasts and her hands moved to inside his tight black boxers. Things heated up between the two undercover officers as their underwear came off and they became fully naked. Rebecca started groaning as Smithy switched position and gently pushed himself into her, inch by inch. In a matter of minutes, Smithy and Rebecca were slowly rocking together.

'_But tonight I'm loving you  
Oh, you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh, you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh, you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh, you know'_

"_Smithy" _Rebecca groaned as they quickened the pace they were moving.

Smithy started getting hot and sweaty as the love making session with the beautiful blonde turned more intense. He gripped Rebecca's long blonde hair as she dug her nails into his bare back.  
_"Bec..." _Smithy mumbled as he started losing control.

He gripped her hair tighter and she dug her toes into the bed as their body's tingled, their muscles tightened and together, they gave in and came.

"_Tonight I'm loving you"_

* * *

"_Where you going Cam?" _Kerry Young asked her ex as he emerged from the bathroom fully dressed_. _

_Not making eye contact with the ex girlfriend that he'd just slept with, Cameron replied_

"_I'm going to find Becca"._

As Cameron opened the large red front door, Kerry slammed it shut before he could leave the house.

"_You're not going after her Cameron!" _Kerry shouted, making Cameron turn around in shock.

"_Why not Kerry? She's my girlfriend!" _

Kerry gave a huge sarcastic laugh and looked her Aussie ex in the eye.

"_You actually think she's still your girlfriend? You're crazy boy! She just walked in to see her boyfriend and her sister in bed. You've got no chance of getting back with her"_

For the second time, Cameron pushed down on the door handle but Kerry slammed it again.

"_Kerry what the hell is your problem, you can't stop me from leaving!" _he yelled back, annoyed that he had made the huge mistake of cheating on Rebecca with Kerry.

Grinning, Kerry exclaimed

"_No, but I can give it a good go. What do you think you're going to do Cam? Find Rebecca and beg her for forgiveness? That girl yeah, she's spoilt! She's not only beautiful but she knows what she wants and always gets it! I won't be surprised if she's already moved on from you and found someone else. She doesn't deserve you asking for forgiveness, you deserve more than her! You should be with someone who will love you, respect you, spoil you and treat you right" _

Cameron couldn't believe what Kerry was saying and the way she was acting.

"_Oh right and, that's you is it" _Cameron asked and laughed when Kerry nodded.

"_Yeah Cam, I can love you. Not like Rebecca" _

The Aussie cop shook his head.

"_Are you serious Kerry?" _he shouted, starting to lose his patience.

"_I should never have slept with you! I cheated on Rebecca with you, your sister! You purposely got me drunk and jumped on me! Yeah I take the blame because I didn't have to go along with it but, you started this! I should never have given in. I loved Rebecca...still do" he_ explained.

"_She deserved it! She's always interferes with my relationships and before Luke left Sunhill, he told me that she was the one who persuaded him to leave! It's about time Rebecca knew what it feels like to lose someone you love!" _Kerry yelled back to her Aussie ex.

Just then, Cameron put two and two together.

"_Oh my God Kerry, please no. Tell me you didn't!"_ he exclaimed, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

Kerry made a confused looking face, even though she knew what he was talking about.

"_You...you set me up didn't you. You knew that Rebecca had gone with Smithy to the hospital and that she'd be home early from the hotel. You...you must have known that I was finishing half day and then you brought me home, got me drunk and seduced me. Oh my God, this was your plan all along!"_

_Kerry couldn't pretend any longer and let out a grin. _

"_I did it for you Cameron. I know what Rebecca's like and I didn't want you stuck with her for years for you to find out what she was like too late. You don't deserve each other. Why should you be with my sister when you couldn't stay with me"_

Cameron couldn't believe how sly Kerry had been. When they'd been together a while ago, he had actually loved the blonde PC but now she was acting like a completely different person. Even though he'd slept with Kerry, he really had fallen in love with Rebecca and realised that he needed to find her and explain.

For the third time, Cameron pushed down on the door handle but, as predicted, Kerry slammed it shut but this time; the Aussie was having none of it.

"_Kerry get off! I'm going to find Rebecca and explain what a psycho her sister has turned into. You try stopping me, there will be trouble!" _Cameron threatened, even though he wouldn't hurt a fly and didn't really mean the threat.

Just then, completely unexpected, Kerry pushed Cameron against the door and when he turned around to face the blonde, she hit him hard in the face, cutting his lip. Literally seconds later, Kerry realised what she had done.  
_"Cam, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it"_ she cried but Cameron shoved her off him before storming out of the door.

"_Cameron!"_ Kerry yelled up the street but Cameron was walking so fast that he disappeared out of sight in seconds.

Heartbroken and annoyed, Kerry slammed the red door shut and slid down the back of it until she was huddled on the floor. There, she cried and realised that she was all alone.

* * *

'_When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
And making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone_

_Livin' alone  
I think of all the friends I've known  
When I dial the telephone  
Nobody's home'_

As Cameron walked the empty streets of Paris, he realised that he had no idea where Rebecca was. Was she still at the hospital with Smithy? Had they both gone back to the hotel? In the worst case scenario, had Rebecca and Smithy flown back to London? On top of all that, Cameron had no idea what he'd say to Rebecca if he did find her. She had found him in bed with his ex girlfriend, her sister. Would the Young blonde forgive him? He had no idea, but he was going to try his best to work things out for the better.

'_All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore'_

"_Oh hello, I'm looking for my friends" Cameron explained as he arrived at the nearest French hospital._

He wasn't sure if he was in the right hospital but the Aussie was desperate to find both Rebecca and Smithy.

'_Je ne parle pas anglais"_ a young male wearing red nurses scrub explained in French, apologising that he didn't speak a word of English but of course, Cameron didn't understand.

Desperate to hunt down Rebecca, Cameron called out

"_Does anything speak English?"_

A number of people turned and stared at the Aussie undercover cop but an older man walked towards him.  
_"Yes Sir, I do. Are you alright?"_

Cameron rushed towards him and explained

"_I'm looking for my two friends. Rebecca Yo...Jones and Dale Clarke. They came to hospital earlier because Dale was beaten up but, I don't know which hospital and I don't know where they are now"_

The doctor nodded.

"_Okay Sir, I'll try my best to help you. I'm sure they'll be fine" _he reassured.

_'Hard to be sure  
Sometimes I feel so insecure  
And loves so distant and obscure  
Remains the cure'_

"_Oh, they were here" _the doctor informed Cameron before explaining

"_They came in this morning but were discharged about an hour later. Your friend, Dale Clarke had injuries but nothing that was life threatening. Does this help?"  
_Cameron nodded and thanked the doctor before heading out of the hospital. It was now late at nightand he was no closer to finding his girlfriend_. Pulling out his phone, Cameron called Rebecca but her phone was switched off so, he tried calling Smithy who's phone rang but he didn't answer. Then, Cameron decided to try the hotel._

"_Maybe they went back there_" Cameron thought and headed in the right direction, unaware that he was about to find out exactly how his girlfriend felt when she'd walked in on him and Kerry earlier that evening.

'_All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
All by myself  
Anymore'_

"_Oh hi, is Mr Hilton still around?" _Cameron asked the gentleman in a suit and tie who was sat behind the reception desk at Le Meurice.

The gentleman looked up and asked politely

"_I can find out for you Sir but, could I ask why you wish to speak to him"_

Cameron wasn't sure exactly what to say but realised that Benny Hilton always turned up at the right times.

"_Ah Mr Jacobs, what are you doing here so late at night?" _Benny Hilton asked as he spotted Cameron standing in the lobby.

"_Sir, Smithy...umm I mean Dale and Rebecca. Have you seen them? I went to the hospital but they left hours ago and..." _Cameron nervously explained.

"_Slow down Cameron!"_ Hilton exclaimed before adding

"_I took them both to the hospital and dropped them back off here. Dale asked me for a room for a few nights so he's here but Rebecca said she was making her way back home" _

Cameron was pleased to know that Smithy was okay but was still not clearer to finding out where Rebecca was.

"_Yeah she came home but then...left"_ Cameron informed Hilton, not wanting to tell the whole truth.

"_Can I go up and see Dale Sir? Maybe he knows where Bec is"_

Benny Hilton nodded and informed the Aussie undercover cop that Smithy was in the penthouse on the tenth floor. Thanking the hotel manager, Cameron jumped into the silver lift and pressed the penthouse button, heading for Smithy's penthouse room.

'_When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
Making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone'_

Cameron reached the tenth floor and stepped out of the lift. The penthouse was right at the end of the corridor and as he walked towards it, Cameron hoped that Smithy had an idea of where Rebecca had gone.

_Knock knock_

After knocking on the door, Cameron waited patiently for Smithy to answer.

Inside the penthouse, Smithy opened his eyes and realised that someone was knocking the door. Jumping out of bed, Smithy realised he was naked and looked around for something to put on. On a small chair next to the bed was a white hotel dressing gown so the young Sergeant threw it around him, tied it up and headed for the door. Just before opening it, Smithy turned back to look at Rebecca and smiled at the sight of her sleeping peacefully. Just then, there was a second knock on the door. Pulling the silver chain across, Smithy slowly opened the door and not to look too suspicious as he saw Cameron Tait standing on the other side.

'_All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore'_

"_What you doing here?"_ Smithy asked Cameron.

"_Smithy, sorry it's so late mate. I was just wondering if you've seen Becca? Hilton told me she came back from the hospital with you then went home but ummm...she left home a while ago and hasn't returned since"_ Cameron explained, unaware his girlfriend was actually asleep Smithy's bed.

Smithy pulled the door closer to him so that Cameron couldn't see past him into the hotel room.

"_Why did she leave home?"_ Smithy asked, realising that he didn't actually know.

Shrugging his shoulders, Cameron explained

"_I don't know. Her and Kerry had some...disagreement. Do you know where she is?"_

Smithy shook his head.

"_Good luck finding her yeah. See you tomorrow"_ Smithy said to his Aussie colleague as he tried to close the door but Cameron wasn't finished speaking.

"_You don't seem very concerned Smithy" _

Smithy widened the door and sighed, planning on telling Cameron the truth.

"_Look Cameron..."_ he started but was interrupted by Rebecca's voice.

"_Dale who's that?"_ the blonde female asked as she sat up in bed.

Cameron's eyes widened as Smithy sighed.

"_You lier"_ Cameron shouted, then pushed the door open, adding

"_You do know where she...is"_

As Cameron pushed the door open, he saw Rebecca sat up in bed with just the blanket hiding her modestly.

'_All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
Oh'_

"_No, please no!" _Cameron shouted, looking at Rebecca.

Turning around to face Smithy who was stood by the closed door, Cameron exclaimed

"_Tell me you didn't Smithy."_

Just then, Smithy couldn't help but grin as he remembered the passion that had passed between him and the blonde.

"_Ah come on mate, as if I was going to resist someone as hot as Bex" _

Overwhelmed with jealousy, Cameron charged for Smithy and punched him in the face before tackling him to the ground.

"_Stop it!" _Rebecca yelled, jumping out of bed, wrapping the blanket around her and tying it at the front to hold it in place.

"_Stop it!" _she repeated, pulling Cameron off of Smithy and throwing the Aussie against the wall.

"_Stop it, stop it, stop it!" _Rebecca shouted, hitting Cameron on the chest.

As Smithy looked on in shock at how wound up Rebecca was, Cameron caught her hands in mid air, gripping them tight.

"_Bec just calm down, I'm sorry!" _he whispered, trying to catch his breath but not daring to let go of her hands.

_'Don't wanna live  
By myself, by myself  
Anymore  
By myself  
Anymore  
Oh'_

Cameron and Rebecca looked into each other's eyes but tears started rolling down the emotional blonde's cheeks.

"_Babe I'm sorry. I love you and I'll forgive you for sleeping with Smithy if, if you forgive me for sleeping with Kerry" _

Smithy's eyes widened as she asked

"_Wow hang on, you slept with Kerry? When?"_

"_It's got nothing to do with you!" _Cameron spat through gritted teeth but Smithy disagreed.

"_No you see that's where you're wrong..."_ Smithy stated, taking Rebecca off the Aussie and holding her tight, wrapping his arms around her lovingly.

"_If Bec is upset then it's got everything to do with me" _Smithy announced, rubbing her arms gently.

Cameron rolled his eyes and laughed.

"_Ah yeah I forgot, you're big hero Sergeant Smith aren't you. She's my girlfriend!"_

Shaking his head, Smithy grinned.

"_Not anymore mate. Now get out! Go back to Kerry and stay away from Bec! You two are finished"_

"_It's not your decision to make!"_ Cameron yelled back but Rebecca turned around in Smithy's arms and shouted back

"_It's over Cameron; I hate you for what you've done. Now GET OUT!"_

With that, Rebecca flew from Smithy's arms, pushed Cameron towards the door, opened it, threw him outside in to the corridor and slammed the door shut behind him. Then, after locking the door, Rebecca burst into fits of tears. Without having to think twice, Smithy rushed over to her, pulled her into his arms, kissed her head, rubbed her arms, held her tight and whispered

"_Shhh, it's okay, it's okay"_

Outside in the corridor, Cameron couldn't believe it and as he walked back towards the lift, the young Aussie realised that he had lost Rebecca for good. What was ten times worse was that he had lost her to Smithy.

_'All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
I never, never, never  
Needed anyone'_

* * *

Kerry dialled her Dad's number into her phone and pressed the call button.

"_Hello?" _answered a very tired sounding George Young.

"_Dad, it's me"_ Kerry replied.

"_Rebecca?"_

Kerry gritted her teeth.

"_No Father, it's your other daughter Kerry. Remember me?"_

"_Kerry what on earth are you doing calling me at this time of night?"_

Kerry glanced at the wall clock and sighed as she hadn't realised the time.

"_Sorry I didn't know it was so late. I've had an argument with Rebecca...and Cameron...and Smithy"_ the blonde female informed her elderly Dad, who was back home in London.

George Young sighed before exclaiming

"_Kerry you are a big girl now, it's time to sort your own problems out. I am not going to be around forever. Whatever you have done, apologise. Goodbye darling"_ and hung up the phone.

Kerry threw the phone down and realised everything that had happened was all her fault. She's the one who lied to Smithy saying that she loved him for the past three years, she's the one who gave Cameron alcohol and seduced him. That's the reason that she'd fallen out with Rebecca. Now that Kerry had lost her sister, ex boyfriend and friend she had no idea what to do next.

* * *

'_A moment ago it seemed  
It was yesterday  
You were here with me  
And everything seems to be the same_

_What am I supposed to do  
With all these empty rooms?  
Sit here in solitude  
With the smell of your perfume'  
_

As Cameron walked the empty streets once again, he had no idea what to do or where to go. He didn't want to return to the French home because Kerry was there and he couldn't stay in a room at the Le Meurice because Benny Hilton had gone home and the Aussie didn't want to ask the young receptionist there. So, Cameron walked and walked until he found another hotel.

'_Ya never took the time to know me  
Ya never took the time to understand  
Ya never took the time to know me  
Yeah  
Cause lovin' you is all I ever had  
Still lovin' you is all I ever have__'_

"_Hi, can I have a room for the night please" _Cameron asked the receptionist at a small hotel, forgetting that he was actually in France.

Cameron looked up to find the young female receptionist staring back at him.  
_"Excusez-moi Monsieur"_

Cameron sighed as he realised the young girl couldn't understand him.

"_Room?" _he asked, pointing to the ceiling.

The young girl shook her head, shrugged her shoulders and repeated

"_Excusez-moi Monsieur"_

Just then, the young Aussie spotted a French/English dictionary on the shelf behind the reception desk and pointed to it. The receptionist turned around, took the dictionary from the shelf and passed it to Cameron. Flicking through, Cameron found the French word for 'room' and showed it to the girl. Smiling, the girl handed the Aussie stranger a key and watched as he walked away.

_'This wasn't what I wanted to be  
A man in misery  
Girl I look back a thousand times  
And can't believe that you left me  
Why you leave me baby  
Why can't you understand my pain  
How can I explain  
Girl I don't know what I'm doing' wrong  
I can't believe that your love is gone__'_

Turning the key in the lock, Cameron listened for the click sound before pushing open the door. As Cameron walked in and closed the door behind him, the young Aussie really wished that he was back home in London. Better still, in Australia. The hotel room consisted of a double bed, a small bedside table with an old fashioned lamp and a wooden chair in the corner of the room. Behind a white pained door, there was a shower, toilet and sink. There wasn't even a wardrobe in the 'living area', just a small hanging rail. Slipping off his black shoes, Cameron fell backwards on to the bed and sighed.

'_Cause you never took the time to know me  
Said you never took the time to know me  
You never took the time to understand  
Oh  
Oh yeah  
Said you never took the time to know me  
Said you never took the time to know me  
See lovin' you is all I ever had  
Baby lovin' you is all I ever had'  
_

Slipping his hand into his pocket, Cameron pulled out his phone and dialled Rebecca's number. It rang...and rang...and rang. Pressing the end button, Cameron cancelled the call and as he did, the Aussie spotted the background on his phone. It was a photo of him, Rebecca, Smithy and Kerry. Scrolling through the apps on his phone, Cameron reached his photo album and opened it. The Aussie's eyes started filling up as he looked at the photos of himself with Rebecca that they had taken in secret when no one knew that they had been together. That's when Cameron realised that he had really screwed up.

_'Ooh yeah  
You're all I need  
You're all I see  
And I wish that we could do it again'_

In that moment, Cameron realised that he should have done things differently. He was angry that Rebecca and slept with Smithy but she had probably only done it in the first place because she found her boyfriend and her sister in bed together. Cameron thought he was going to blow a brain cell with the amount of questions flying around in his head. Why had he slept with Kerry? Why had he been so stupid? Did Rebecca sleep with Smithy out of spite and revenge or had his girlfriend really fallen for super Serge.

"_I regret so much!"_ Cameron muttered to himself, wiping a tear that had fallen onto his cheek.  
Dialling Rebecca's number again, Cameron left it go to the answer machine and left a heartbreaking message.

"_Bec, it's me. Cameron. I know I'm probably the last person you want to speak to right now, along with Kerry but, I just wanted to say that I am really sorry. I know you will never forgive me but, why did you have to go and sleep with Smithy? What is it about him? Anyway, I can't really blame you. Sleeping with Kerry was the biggest mistake and regret and I am really sorry, I'm not just saying it. I just wish that we had told people that we were together earlier and that would have given usa chance to be open about our relationship, talk more and well, get to know each other better. Anyway, what's done is done now. I don't know if you only slept with Smithy for revenge or if you're actually in love with each other but, whatever the answer, I wish you all the best. If you say that we are over then I will respect your decision. Goodbye and Bec, I love you" _

With that, Cameron hung up, threw his phone across the room and cried, like he had never cried before.

_'Cause you never took the time to know  
Baby you never took the time to know me  
You never took the time to understand  
Oh oh  
Yeah  
Said you never took the time to know me  
Yeah  
Because of you now I'm just a lonely man  
Oh  
Because of you now I'm just a lonely man'_


End file.
